A Painful Past Fanfiction One: The Sea
by Sweet Dark Angel 009
Summary: UPDATE! FINAL CHAPTER UP! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING GUYS!
1. Default Chapter

Cyborg 009: A Painful Past  
  
Fanfiction One: The Sea   
  
By: Sweet Dark Angel 009   
  
Summary: This fic is based on Caroline B. Cooney's Fog. If you've ever read her book, then you know that this fic is going to be filled with angst, suspense, and horror. The only difference is the characters. Francoise will be a mixture of Christina and Anya.   
  
The fic is about Francoise, who is the main character. She receives a poster with a ballerina who looks like her. Slowly, she starts losing her mind. The painful memories from the past comes back to her and she starts to fall in depression. The men do not understand what is happening and soon conclude that Black Ghost is behind it all.  
  
This fic is everything but happy. It's going to be confusing but I'll try to explain everything and I hope you enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009 or Caroline B. Cooney's wonderful Losing Christina trilogy. I respect her plot so that means that there will be many changes. The only thing that is going to be the same is that Francoise, like Anya, loses her mind and gets a poster. Everything else ( Besides the 00 Cyborgs) therefore, belong to me.   
  
Author's Note:   
  
Hello everyone! It is I, Sweet Dark Angel 009. This is my second fic based on Cyborg 009. Since I have been reading the Losing Christina trilogy which is Fog, Snow, and Fire, I have become inspired to write a fic based on Fog using the 00 Cyborgs as the characters. This fic is based on the first of the trilogy which is Fog. If you have ever read Fog ( which is a work of art, mind you), then you will understand the whole poster and losing mind thing. Lots of angst and sadness in this fic, which I hope for. I'll try to work on my other fic as well and I hope you all like it.   
  
Enjoy,  
  
SDA 009   
  
P.S Please review to tell me what you think! Thank you for your time!   
  
Chapter One  
  
The Poster   
  
It was a quiet afternoon in the lonely sunny beach. It was a private beach which was owned by Dr. Kazumi, a man who had made a lot of money in his job. He shared his large beach house with ten ordinary people. Well, at least one ordinary person, to be exact.   
  
Dr. Gilmore, was one of them. He also had once worked as a 'scientist' in the same place that Dr. Kazumi had once worked at. He was an old man probably in his fifties. He had large black eyes and a large nose. He had tan skin and light hair. He was quite short, like Dr. Kazumi. He was an intelligent man and he was absolutely brilliant in any kind of science.   
  
001 was another person, or baby, who lived in the house. He was quite small and innocent. He was always sleeping silently in his basket in the living room. His light blue hair covers his eyes and he has pale skin. But this body of an innocent baby was quite deceiving. The young baby, Ivan, was a cyborg. He was an intelligent cyborg with the knowledge of an average adult. Actually, greater then that to be exact. He was a cyborg like every other person living here not including Dr.Kazumi and Dr. Gilmore. Ivan has incredible powers which always come in handy. He was called 001, his code name. He's also Russian.   
  
002 also lived there. He was an average teenage New Yorker living in Japan. His anger always got the best of him at times. He was also a cyborg named Jet Links. He has strange red hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. His nose resembled a hawk or eagle's beak representing his country, USA. He could also fly like an eagle at an incredible speed. His code name is 002 and he was a valued member of the team. He was a big gangster in New York before he was turned into what he was today.   
  
003, Francoise Arnoul, was the only female living in the beach house. She's a young French teenage cyborg who has incredible eyesight and hearing. She's a kind hearted girl and she's perfect in every way. She's a very pretty eighteen year old. She has golden like hair that glistened in the sun, eyes that resembled the tropical ocean before them, and pale skin like any other French girl. Her dream was to become a ballerina and she was very educated. She's very sweet and graceful. Who knew that this gorgeous girl's life would forever change?   
  
004, Albert, was another man living in the house. He was an adult who had lost his precious wife years ago before he became a cyborg. His whole body was a weapon which makes him very valuable to the team. He had light silver hair and amazing blue eyes. His skin was pale, like any other German. He was a very nice man who makes him a good leader and his quick thinking and tactics usually got the 00 Cyborgs out of the dreadful clutches of Black Ghost.   
  
005 was once a peaceful Native American in Arizona. Now that he has been made into a cyborg, he has the strength of a thousand men! He's very tall and powerful. His slightly scary appearance has nothing to do with his gentle, sweet personality. He's very in tune with his spiritual and natural side. He's very tall and has dark eyes and skin. He's another valuable member of the 00 Cyborg team. His name is Geronimo Jr.   
  
006 is a pudgy Chinese cook. His ability to shot fire out of his mouth like a dragon, makes him a great cook. The fire can go through almost everything. He's very short and overweight. He has black hair and he's so overweight, you can hardly see his eyes. He has pale skin. His name is Chang.   
  
007 was once a talented British actor known as Great Britain or G.B for short. His ability is to morph to anything at the push of his bellybutton. This ability always came in handy in battles against Black Ghost. He's a bald man with a good sense of humor. He has dark eyes and pale skin. Even his appearance is quite funny.   
  
008, Pyunma, was a soldier back in a small country in Africa. He's the only one with that kind of training in war which makes him a great member of the team. He can swim in a great speed for long periods of time without air. He has dark skin, dark eyes, and light blond hair. He's always optimistic and nice.   
  
009, Joe Shimamura, was the leader of the team. He's very advanced and has all the abilities the other cyborgs have. He can fight and move at great speeds and has super strength. He's very compassionate and sweet. He has chestnut hair that covers one of his crimson eyes and tan skin. He's tall and quite attractive. He's half Japanese.   
  
All of these strange and different people got along and could live in one household in harmony. They all had the same purpose in life after being changed into a cyborg:   
  
Bring Black Ghost's association down.   
  
Black Ghost was the cause of all of their problems. They were the ones who forever changed their peaceful lives. Black Ghost's association makes ultimate weapons to conquer the world and cause chaos between many countries. Black Ghost himself is evil and has sinister plans to destroy the world.   
  
That's why the 00 Cyborgs, instead of helping Black Ghost and serve their purpose as the ultimate weapons, became the rebellions. Now, they are fighting to protect the world from Black Ghost's evil forces.   
  
But now, they settled in a normal human like life with Dr. Kazumi in his serene beach. It was nice to be living a normal life and not to worry about some crazy villain creating male cyborgs to destroy the world. Including the 00 Cyborgs themselves. But that wouldn't last for long...........   
  
*****   
  
Like before, it was just a quiet afternoon in the serene beach. Baby Ivan was sleeping in the living room. Dr. Kazumi and Dr. Gilmore were both reading and studying. The men, or the male 00 Cyborgs, were all outside playing a good game of volleyball. Chang was just watching, since he wasn't fond of sports.   
  
The men were separated into groups. The first group was Joe, Albert, and Jet. The second group was G.B, Pyunma, and Geronimo Jr. Obviously, with Albert's tactics, the first group was beating the second one badly.   
  
"Give up," Jet said with a goofy smile.   
  
"Oh no my fellow friend," G.B said," why don't we finish what we started?"   
  
Jet sighed and just smiled. He liked challenges. Joe rolled his crimson eyes. It was just a game. G.B didn't even take a battle against Black Ghost this seriously.   
  
On top of a cliff, stood a petite figure. A pretty girl stood there, almost at the edge. She didn't notice this, of course. Francoise was so deep in thought that it was hard to even notice such things. The wind blew her golden like hair and her golden hair danced. Her short pink sleeveless dress with white cherry blossoms on it also danced with the wind. The sunny sun made her golden hair glow. Her eyes matched that of the far tropical ocean. The sea roared.   
  
Birds and such could be heard from every corner along with the crashing waves. Her arms went around her shoulders and she closed her eyes. She also heard a loud discussion between Jet and G.B. She rolled her cute eyes. Her thoughts drifted back to those nice moments back in France. Her heart ached. Oh how she missed Jean Paul!   
  
It just brought bittersweet memories just to think about her handsome older brother. How she loved him so much! It brought tears to her eyes. Her dear brother who had given up most of his life for her and her dancing. He always wanted her to be a ballerina in a nice academy. She was his ballerina. His little sister. Her ocean blue-green eyes filled with sorrowful tears.  
  
How she hated Black Ghost for taking those people she loved the most away!   
  
She didn't know what she would do without her team mates. Those men she lived with had become a sort of family to her. She loved them all as brothers. She blushed suddenly. She didn't know if it was because of the breeze or something else. There was a certain someone she loved more then a team mate and brother. She blushed.   
  
She watched the waves. She loved the ocean. It amazed her. How it had feelings of it's own. It could be furious one minute and then serene the other. The serene sound and the tropical smell in produced. It was just amazing. So nice it was just to stand on top of a high cliff like she was now.   
  
" Fraaannncccooiiiisssseeee," The ocean roared.   
  
She raised an eyebrow.   
  
Am I imagining this? she thought.   
  
" Frrrrraaaannnnccccooooiiisssseee," It repeated.   
  
She gasped. It wasn't her imagination. She heard it so clearly. The ocean was speaking to her. It was beckoning her to join him. She took a step forward, doing anything the ocean wanted her to do. She shook her head.   
  
What am I doing? she thought.   
  
This is silly! The ocean does not speak in words!   
  
" Frrrraaaannnnccccooooiiiiseee," The ocean said. The waves splashed in fury. It wanted her. It wanted her to join it. It wanted to soothe her and keep her secrets.   
  
She took another step forward. Her eyes went wide. She wasn't controlling her actions anymore. The ocean, with all it's might, was controlling her. The sea wanted her. It wanted her as it's mighty treasure. She would be it's treasure. She would grant it's wish. She knew, that if she took two more steps forward, she would fall and be the ocean's treasure. She tried to stop herself.   
  
"What do you want?" She asked the ocean. The sea. She started shaking. She felt the ocean's water spray on her dress and sandals. She felt it's coldness. Harshness.   
  
I won't be the sea's treasure! Francoise thought, determined. But the sea knew her thoughts. And the sea was proud and powerful. Anything it wanted, it got. It wanted Francoise. It wanted her to be it's treasure.   
  
But I'm also strong, Francoise thought, I'm granite.   
  
I'm strong like it. She nodded. She tried to take a step back but her body wouldn't allow her to do so. Her body has given in to the wonderful powerful ocean. But her mind didn't. Her mind had to control everything but yet it didn't. She couldn't even scream. She couldn't call her friends from below to save her from the sea. Her voice even belonged to the ocean.   
  
The sea was jealous. It wouldn't allow her to talk to anyone but him, the sea. The sea didn't want her to think about anything but himself.   
  
" What do you want?" Francoise asked again. She was scared and she knew the sea liked that. It enjoyed it. It enjoyed watching her trying to escape.   
  
It roared, as if it was laughing. Laughing in a loud, harsh, and sinister way. It send shivers down her spine. She tried to look down to her friends so she could at least get their attention. But her gorgeous eyes also belonged to the ocean. It had always belonged to it. Her eyes were that of the ocean. She couldn't even hear the shouts coming from her friends. Even her abilities belonged to the ocean.   
  
" Vous mon cher ," The sea roared, in her own language. He spoke in French, not wanting anyone but terrified Francoise to understand his powerful words. It wanted her. It moved her legs towards him. It brought her close to his power and harshness. She couldn't scream when she was only a step away from the ocean. Below her it laughed and it roared in delight.   
  
The sea wanted Francoise. It wanted her. And it would do anything to have her as it's treasure...........   
  
*****   
  
Joe's crimson eyes searched for the mysterious beauty. They were taking a short break from their game. Joe couldn't find Francoise anywhere. He sat on the sand and he looked everywhere for her until, to his horror, found Francoise on top of a cliff. She was so close to the edge, that she was about to fall.   
  
" My God," He exclaimed, " Francoise! What are you doing?"   
  
The men looked up and their eyes went wide to find the French little girl on top of a cliff and about to fall. They all jumped to their feet.   
  
" Francoise!" They all yelled at the top of their lungs. But she couldn't hear a thing.   
  
" FRANCOISE!" Joe yelled.   
  
She was taking a step forward and just one more step would make her fall. And then she would meet death. Joe was never so scared or horrified.   
  
" STOP IT FRANCOISE! COME TO YOUR SENSES," Joe yelled.   
  
" Don't die on us yet!" G.B yelled.   
  
" Joe, do something!" Chang said, frantically. Joe almost slapped himself. It had just occurred to him that he was no average eighteen year old boy. This attractive half Japanese boy was a cyborg and had what everyone called an Accelerator Mode. If he just clicked his back tooth, the world would go in slow motion and he could avoid a tragedy from happening. He could save his Francoise!   
  
Joe nodded and clicked his back tooth. The world went slow, almost stopped to be exact. He ran and jumped on top of the cliff. He took Francoise in his arms, who was soaking wet. He carried her back down with the rest of the cyborgs to safety. He clicked the back of his tooth again to make everything go back to normal.   
  
Francoise's scared eyes stared up at Joe and she cried on his broad chest. The men were in confusion and didn't know where to begin.   
  
The sea started roaring in anger and loss. Francoise kept on shaking and couldn't control her tears or her shaking. Joe stared at Francoise in compassion and love. He was so terrified. He almost lost her.   
  
" Francoise-" Joe started.   
  
" The sea wants me, Joe," She said, her voice quiet and gentle.   
  
" What?" Jet said, " Francoise? What do you mean?"   
  
" The sea wants me," She repeated.   
  
" Come again?" G.B asked.   
  
" It talked to me. It controlled me. It wants me. It wants me as it's treasure," She said. She was not crying anymore. She was emotionless. Her voice was dull and her gorgeous eyes that were usually so happy and full of life seemed the opposite of that.   
  
" Uh, let's get you inside," Chang said, nervously.   
  
" You need to rest," Pyunma agreed.   
  
" I can't escape the wrath of the sea," She said.   
  
" Francoise," Albert said and shook his head.   
  
They think I'm insane! Francoise thought.   
  
It'll be too late by the time they believe me. I'll belong to the sea and I'll be it's mighty treasure by then...................   
  
*****   
  
Francoise woke up in her soft pink four poster bed. She blinked and stared at her surroundings. She couldn't remember what had happened earlier. She stared at the clock hanging on oak wall. It was late and almost time for dinner. She rubbed her eyes.   
  
What had happened earlier? she thought.   
  
She stared down at her clothes and found that she was wearing her short red silky night dress. She raised an eyebrow.   
  
I could have sworn that I was wearing another dress, she thought. She shrugged and slipped her slippers on. She stretched her arms and covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned.   
  
Why am I so tired? she thought as she walked outside her door. She found the pleasing aroma of roast beef and any other food coming from the dinning room. She smiled but first walked inside the bathroom to wash her face. After that, she walked over to the dinning room. There was silence once she entered the room.   
  
Eyes of concern stared at her. She raised an eyebrow.   
  
" Francoise, dear," Dr. Gilmore said," Are you okay?"   
  
" Of course, " She said, frowning slightly, " Why wouldn't I?"   
  
She sat on her usual chair in between Joe and Jet.. Everyone stared at each other, confused.   
  
I don't get it, Francoise thought.   
  
Which was the same thought everyone else had in mind.   
  
" You mean you don't remember anything?" Pyunma asked.   
  
" What do you mean? Should I remember something? All I remember is that I woke up, ate breakfast, watched T.V with Ivan, put Ivan to sleep and-" She paused. There was a long pause.   
  
" Strange. I don't remember a thing that happened in the afternoon," She said.   
  
" You took a nap?" G.B suggested.   
  
" Yes that's it," She said, smiling.   
  
" So you don't remember what happened with the sea?" Geronimo asked.   
  
" No. But doesn't it look so nice today? The sea is just marvelous! I was thinking of going up that tall cliff to watch it. But I guess I fell asleep," She said. The men turned pale.   
  
" Francoise," Joe said, " That cliff is dangerous. Don't you ever go up there."   
  
" I know it's dangerous but only from there will I be able to watch the sea's beauty and fury," She said, with a twinkle in her eyes.   
  
Oh no, Joe thought, don't go talking about the sea again.   
  
" Anyway, we played a nice game of volleyball today," Jet said.   
  
" You did?" She asked.   
  
" Don't you-" Jet started but from his other side, Albert kicked him. Jet knew what that kick meant.   
  
" Yes," Albert said, " Joe, Jet, and I won."   
  
" That's wonderful," She said with a smile.   
  
The dinner went off nicely with no more talk about the sea. Francoise couldn't believe all she missed during those hours of sleep.   
  
No, she thought, I know I didn't go to sleep that long.   
  
Something happened, I know it did. And I, Francoise Arnoul, will find out..........   
  
*****   
  
"Francoise?" A gentle voice said.   
  
Francoise was headed to her room but then turned around to find Joe.   
  
" Yes Joe?" She replied.   
  
" Are you sure your feeling all right?" He asked.   
  
" Of course," She said, smiling.   
  
" Well," Joe said, " We need groceries and I said I would go tomorrow. Would you like to come with me?"   
  
" Of course I would," Francoise said. She smiled at the attractive boy.   
  
" I'm leaving early," He said.   
  
" It's okay. I want to come with you," She said.   
  
" Good," He said. He planted a tender kiss on her forehead.   
  
" I'm happy your okay," He said. She giggled.   
  
" Goodnight," He said, kissing her tender forehead again.   
  
" Goodnight Joe," She said.   
  
She watched him walk to the room next to hers, which was his. How grand Joe was! He was a hero. Her hero. He was so courageous and strong. He was brave and compassionate. It was like he had come out of a made up book or TV series. He was so amazing and handsome. She blushed and walked to the bathroom to wash her teeth and face.   
  
But the horror seemed to be over but it was only the beginning. The sea was proud and brave. Mighty and strong. Anything it wanted, it got. It wanted Francoise. It was going to have Francoise. Francoise was it's treasure. A hidden treasure that no pirate would ever find. But Francoise was granite, she wouldn't give in to the sea.   
  
But the mighty sea never gave up. It would fight until it claimed it's treasure................   
  
*****   
  
The next morning, it was sunny and bright. The birds sang a sweet melody and the sound of the waves and the sea was so serene. Francoise had changed into a baby blue miniskirt which has white blossoms on the hem. She wore a matching baby blue sleeveless shirt with white blossoms on the hem as well. She put on white and blue platform shoes ( I have these). She wore a couple of blue bracelets and a golden necklace with a white blossom on it. She sprayed some perfume and applied delicate make up.   
  
She applied a perfect amount of lip gloss and brushed her golden like hair and put a baby blue head band. She walked out her room with a baby blue purse. Joe was outside her room and he smiled at the pretty girl.   
  
" You look great," He said smiling, taking her hand in his.   
  
" Why thank you Joe. You don't look so bad yourself," She said, her finger playing with his blue vest. He blushed but smiled kindly at her.   
  
" Thank you, Francoise. Why don't we get going?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded. He led her out of the house and into Dr. Kazumi's car. Joe started the car and it roared to life; like the furious sea. He drove out the private beach and into the small town where the supermarket was at. They parked in the parking lot and turned the car off. They walked out of the car and walked over to the market.   
  
They got a cart and walked through every aisle in search of all the things in the large list Chang had written himself. They filled it with everything they needed and walked over to a free cashier in line number 3. Once they were done, they grabbed the bags and walked outside.   
  
" Phew, that was long," Francoise said.   
  
" I know I-"   
  
"Mon Dieu," An elderly person said. He walked over to Francoise and put a hand on her cheek. Francoise stared at him, strangely.   
  
"Il ne peut pas être," He said. Joe stared strangely at the man who had his old hand on Francoise's rosy cheek.   
  
" Petite fille, vous ressemblez tellement à quelqu'un," He said.   
  
" Je ?" She said.   
  
" Oui," He replied, " have this, my dear."   
  
He handed her a poster. She stared at the man, confused but he just smiled warmly at her.   
  
" L'ont mon cher, " He said, " c'est une affiche du trésor France perdue et veut en arrière de façon ou d'autre. Un trésor que vous ressemblez à aussi."   
  
"Merci," She said, smiling. The man planted a soft kiss on her hand.   
  
" Salut, fille douce," The man said.   
  
" Vous trop monsieur," She replied and the man waved.   
  
" Au revoir," He said.   
  
" Au revoir."   
  
The man disappeared in the crowd and Joe stared at Francoise strangely.   
  
" Why don't we go home?" He said.   
  
" Yes," Francoise said, staring in the distance for the mysterious French man. Joe took her hand and led her back to the car.   
  
A treasure France has lost, she thought, and wants back. What could that be?   
  
But Francoise never thought that she might be that treasure that France wants back. Not only France but the mighty sea........   
  
*****   
  
" So," Jet said, " let me get this straight. A man out of no where gave you a poster? I don't get it."   
  
They were in the dining table eating breakfast and Joe had just finished telling everyone about the strange man and the poster. It was hard to believe of course.   
  
" Yes," Francoise said, cradling Ivan in her arms.   
  
" But what did he tell you?" Albert asked   
  
" He was speaking in French. He said that I look like a treasure France lost and wants back," She said.   
  
" A treasure?" The men all said.   
  
" Yes," She said, " I don't uunderstand it myself."   
  
" Why don't you get the poster?" Pyunma suggested.   
  
" Yes," Geronimo said.   
  
" Then we can see what this old guy meant," G.B said.   
  
" Okay," She said.   
  
She handed Ivan to Joe and walked over to her room and grabbed the poster. She sat back down and the man watch anxiously as she took the rubber band off and unrolled the poster. She gasped as she got a good look of the mysterious poster.   
  
She covered her mouth with her hand and handed the poster to Joe. Joe's eyes widened.   
  
In the poster, it was a dark night and a lone petite figure dressed as a ballerina danced on the top of a tall cliff in back of a silver and yellow thunderbolt. The sea was roaring and it seamed angry. The girl with golden like hair in the poster and pale skin was so close to the edge and couldn't notice this since her eyes were close. The sea was the color of black, white, and dark green. The sky was pitch black except for the yellow and silver thunderbolt in the background. It was the only light and the girl was dancing in a thunderstorm.   
  
When everyone got a good look at it, their eyes went wide. Francoise jumped to her feet and she started to shake, like the day before.   
  
" I'm the treasure France lost and wants back! That's why the sea wants me! It wants to take me home! I'm it's treasure!" Francoise said, in tears.   
  
The men didn't know what to say. They just stared at the poster and at Francoise.   
  
" The sea wants me," Francoise's voice was dull and emotionless like before, " It can have me. I'm it's treasure. I will be it's mighty treasure. I will belong to the sea and to France."   
  
Outside, the sea roared. It roared, as if it was laughing. In a sinister, cruel way. The sea wanted her. It was going to have her. She was the lost treasure and the sea will claim it's lost treasure...............   
  
THE SEA IS GRANITE. IT WILL HAVE FRANCOISE AS IT'S MIGHTY TREASURE....................   
  
TO BE CONTINUED......................   
  
*************************   
  
AN:   
  
So what did you think? Did you like it? I love the sea and I describe it in a strange way. Review and tell me what you think! There will be a bit of fluff between Joe and Francoise, of course but this story is not going to be like my other Cyborg 009 fic since that one is more of a romance story. This is more of a horrow/angst story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I will have the next chapter as soon as I can!   
  
Thank you,  
  
SDA 009   
  
*************************   
  
REVIEW! NO FLAMES, PLEASE!   
  
" THE SEA IS GRANITE. IT WILL HAVE FRANCOISE AS IT'S MIGHTY TREASURE......."   
  
NEXT CHAPTER- DISTANT MEMORIES : Francoise hangs her new poster. Hanging her poster brings painful memories back to her life and this depression isn't good.........   
  
************************** 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Distant Memories   
  
AN:   
  
jenny644443855: I'm glad you like it so much. I don't really understand that word you used it your review though.   
  
Wolfwood11: I'm so glad your reading my fic and that you actually think it's creepy. Thank you for all the sweet compliments!   
  
Korii Shoujo: I love the ocean but I make it look like some sort of criminal! I thought it would make this story creepy and interesting. Francoise is acting creepy but she'll get creepier. Trust me. Joe's not going to like it at all! Uh, I really didn't want you to hate the sea. It's beautiful, believe me. I'm happy that your so into this story! I'm happy now! I feel like no one likes it but I'll give it time. There's going to be fluff, just not too much. But I'll TRY to make it more of a romance story! Thanks for all the compliments!   
  
GoldAngel2: What can I say? I try to make my stories romantic. But this story is different. I want to make it more deep and emotional. It relates a lot to me. It's not really the sea that's driving Francoise mad, it's her depression ( she's going to have lots of that in this story). My mother always told me that depression is powerful and can either drive you into madness or kill you. I want to make this story very depressing, deep, and hopefully, romantic ( I have no idea how that's going to happen). Anyway, I love the sea too. It's just so amazing. I don't deserve those compliments. I'm really a failed writer you know. But you, your a great writer. Thank you for all the sweet compliments.   
  
Serene Faerie: I'm so glad you like it so much!   
  
Golden Feather Dragon: I don't really take French! I really want to learn since it looks so simple. See, if you know Spanish then it's easy to learn French and other languages. That's pretty cool, you know. Your the first one to notice but I kind of said that I wasn't French at all in my other Cyborg 009 fic, so I thought more people would notice that. I love this story a lot since it's very different from all my other fics. It's depressing but it's also deep and mysterious. I was reading over this fic and I just couldn't believe it that I actually wrote this. It's very different but I want people to see a different side to me and to my writing. I wrote this fic since I was so depressed one day and I had to let it all out somehow. Writing is a way to do so. I'm glad you like my fic so much and thank you for all the support and compliments. Your fic is great too, you know! And I know there's so much competition but your great too! Thanks for everything!   
  
MagicianCyborg: No kidding. I'm amazed at myself. I never imagined I would write such a fic. It's different. It's not romance for a change! You should really buy Fog since it's a great book! It's very interesting and you just want to find out what happens every time you flip a page. Lots of suspense and horror. Not like Stephen King though. He's an awesome writer. But still, it's a great book! My reading teacher got me into it. Well, I am a poet, you know. Like my fics, my poetry is also in a well known website. Every year I get invited to large famous conventions but I never go. I've been a semi finalist in big contests a lot. But somehow, I stopped writing poetry this summer. I lost all inspiration when my Grandfather died. But that's when I started writing my Kikaider fic and after two months of preparing it and writing out the first three chapters, I posted it and since then, I haven't stopped writing! I'm happy that you like my new fic so much and I thank you for all the support!   
  
Tomoe2Kenshin: That was a funny review! I'm so happy you like it so much and I hope you enjoy the chapter!   
  
Thank you all for your reviews and compliments! It's very sweet of you all! Thank you and here's the next chapter! Enjoy and review!   
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I do not own Cyborg 009 in ANY way. Some of the plot come out of Caroline B. Cooney's book, Fog, the first if the Losing Christina trilogy. I respect that, so that's why so many things are VERY different in my fic.   
  
************************   
  
The poster was scary but for some reason, Francoise felt the temptation to hang it on her pink wall. She gulped as she got the tape and she tip toed into her room with the poster and tape in her hand. She taped the poster on the wall and her eyes were transfixed on the picture of herself. Her fingers touched the poster, as if wanting to fall inside that very moment in time were she was on top of cliff and danced for the sea.   
  
I belong to the sea, she thought.   
  
But her friends, who were like family to her, just frowned and said that it was all her imagination.   
  
A couple of minutes ago............   
  
" Francoise," Albert had said, " the sea does not want you. It's all in your tiny little head."   
  
" Your wrong," Francoise said, " the sea keeps count. It wants me."   
  
" That man was probably playing a little joke on you," Joe suggested.   
  
" Then explain why I couldn't control myself yesterday on the cliff? Why did the sea talk to me and control my body towards it? That was not my imagination. It was all real," Francoise said.   
  
" So now you remember?" Jet said, rolling his eyes. He didn't believe a word she was saying.   
  
" I just remembered," Francoise said, " the sea-"   
  
" Now, I have had enough," Dr. Gilmore said, " stop talking nonsense, dear, the sea is just the sea. It cannot harm you."   
  
" But-"   
  
" I agree," Jet said.   
  
" Why don't you listen to me?" She said, frustrated.   
  
" Francoise, remember yesterday? All you needed was a nice nap to calm yourself, right? Then why don't you just sleep for a while?" Joe said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Francoise's eyes went wide and she shook his hand off her shoulder.   
  
*End of Flashback*   
  
" Sleep?" Francoise said to herself.   
  
Heh, I don't need sleep! I'm not some girl with mental problems! I'm Francoise Arnoul, granite from France. I won't let them treat me like a girl with mental problems! They can't just expect me to be locked up in my room forever.   
  
Her eyes stared up at the poster. How mysterious and scary that poster was. She saw herself in the poster. She saw her future in that poster. She was that girl in the poster. She was destined to belong to the sea and dance for it. She was destined to be it's puppet and do as the master pleased. She would dance in the rain and thunder on top of a cliff for the sea, like in the poster. She would dance in the night for her master.   
  
" Frrraaannncccoooiiiissseeee," The sea said.   
  
" Oui Messieur?" Francoise replied, eagerly.   
  
" Dance for me," The sea said.   
  
" Oui Messieur," She replied and she began to dance. She danced gracefully and fast. She danced non stop for the sea, as if she had the red shoes from the French movie she saw when she was small. She danced like her life depended on it and like she was a little puppet being controlled by the sea, her master.   
  
" 003,"A gentle voice said.   
  
She kept on dancing and caught a glimpse of the person who called her name. She smiled and tiptoed over to him and swung her arms around his neck.   
  
" Messieur Shimamura, dance with me," She said.   
  
" 003," Joe said, frowning slightly, " stop it."   
  
" Joe, dance with me," She said, her eyes emotionless. A wide smile graced her pretty features, for no reason.   
  
" Francoise," He said.   
  
By the sound of her name, she was brought back to Earth. Joe was staring at her, concerned. Her arms slid off his neck and went around her shoulders. Her eyes were sad.   
  
" Joe," She said, " I'm so sorry. It's that- well, I'm scared."   
  
Joe got closer to her and his arms went around her tiny waist.   
  
" What are you scared of, Francoise?" He asked.   
  
" The sea," She said.   
  
Joe's arms slid off her waist and he turned his back to her. He sighed, shook his head, and ran his finger through his mahogany hair. He turned around to face her, with a look of annoyance.   
  
" Francoise," He said, shaking his head.   
  
" You don't believe me, do you?" She said, frantically. She walked to the corner of room and whimpered in lose and pain. Her sadness broke his heart.   
  
" Francoise-" He started. She slid down to the floor and hugged herself.   
  
" You think I'm insane, don't you? The sea talks to me! It wants me! I'm not kidding! This isn't a joke! I wouldn't lie about something so serious, something that will eventually kill me!" Francoise said, in tears.   
  
" Francoise, the sea can't hurt you! It won't, I promise! I'll be here! I won't leave you, Francoise," Joe soothed, sitting beside her on her oak floor. He brought Francoise to his lap and rocked her gently like a baby. She whimpered but his gentle touch made her calm down. Her ocean blue-green eyes stared at the boy. His cinnamon eyes stared at her, lovingly with a sweet smile.   
  
" Joe?" She asked, as she brought her hand on top of his cheek.   
  
" Yes Francoise?" He replied, putting his own large hand on top of her small one.   
  
" You won't leave me, right Joe?" Francoise asked, like a child. Joe brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.   
  
" Of course not, Francoise. I'll be here for you," He said. Francoise smiled weakly and she raised her head slightly towards his head. Her lips were close to his own and he anxiously waited for her gentle lips. But disappointment washed him as her lips only brushed his own and her head again fell on his shoulder. She had fallen to sleep.   
  
" G' night, Francoise," He said and kissed her cheek.   
  
*****   
  
" Frraaannnncccoooiiiissseee," The ocean said.   
  
It was late that night and Francoise tossed and turned on her pink four poster bed. Cold sweat ran down her forehead and the moonlight shined above her from her open window. Her window's and bed's curtains blew everywhere along with the harsh cold wind the came in from her large open window.   
  
" Frannncccoooiiisse," The sea whispered in her ear.   
  
Her eyes quickly fluttered open and she sat up, her hand on her chest. Her breathing was fast and hard, as if she had been running for a long time. Her eyes fell upon the poster hanging proudly on her pink wall. Like under a spell or enchantment, she was charmed by the poster. It had cursed her. Made her hear, see, and feel things that weren't true. But that voice. It sounded real. She knew who's voice it was. She knew.....him.   
  
" Jean Paul!" Francoise said.   
  
" Francoise," His voice said, " come to me, dear sister! Come to me! Dance for me on the cliff, my dear."   
  
" Oui Jean Paul," She said and jumped on her feet. She began to dance and hum a sad loud melody. The world went black and all she saw was the cliff. There was the wind and the silver yellow thunder. The cold rain and wind accompanied it all. She saw her handsome brother on top of the cliff. She danced to the top of the cliff. The sea roared as if it was laughing. Laughing harshly at her.   
  
" You can have me, master," She told the sea, " just let me be with my brother."   
  
But the closer she got to her dear older brother, the farther he seem to go. The truth was, that Francoise had just danced herself out of the beach house and was just dancing in the cold wind. There was no rain or thunder, like what she saw with those deceiving ocean blue eyes. Her brother was not there but she saw him so clearly. She danced on the cliff she had almost fallen off of the day before.   
  
" Come to me, Francoise," He brother said, " we can both belong to the sea."   
  
" Oui, of course, Jean Paul," She said, eagerly.   
  
" Come to me," Jean said.   
  
" I'll belong to the sea and to you. The sea wants me. It can have me," She said.   
  
" Oui, Francoise," Jean Paul said, "oui."   
  
*****   
  
The men all woke up to the sound of the sad melody outside their doors. They recognized that hum. All at once, they got out their rooms. They stared curiously at each other.   
  
" Did you hear that?" G.B asked.   
  
" Well, what did you hear?" Jet asked.   
  
"Humming," Joe said.   
  
" So did I," Geronimo agreed.   
  
" But which one of you were humming?" Dr. Gilmore said, " I'm sure I wasn't."   
  
" I wasn't humming," Dr. Kazumi said.   
  
" Neither was I," Chang said.   
  
" Don't look at me," Albert and Jet said, shrugging.   
  
" I was sleeping," Chang said.   
  
" So was I," Pyunma said.   
  
" Then who was it?" Geronimo asked.   
  
They each stared at each other and there was a long pause until they realized that a certain female was not with them. Their eyes went wide.   
  
" Francoise," They all said and walked into her room. It was empty and they realized that her room was freezing. They stared at the poster. They were startled to find that the girl in the poster who was supposedly Francoise, was in a different position then before. The girl, Francoise, was at the edge of the cliff and looked like she was about to fall.   
  
At once, Joe got a weird feeling. He walked over to the opened window. Then, to his horror, he found Francoise again on the same cliff. Joe cursed himself under his breath. He accelerated to the top of the cliff.   
  
" 003, stop it this instant!" Joe said, angrily.   
  
" I'm coming Jean Paul! We'll go into the sea together!" She said, in a dreamy voice. She danced gracefully over to her brother, someone Joe couldn't see.   
  
Behind her ocean blue eyes, she saw her handsome brother smile at her. He was at the edge and he beckoned her. The sea laughed and beckoned as well.   
  
" Francoise," Jean Paul said but she was the only one to hear.   
  
" Frrraaannncccoooiiissseee," The sea roared.   
  
" Jooiinn uuussss," They both said.   
  
" Oui master," She said, nodding.   
  
" Come Francoise," Her brother said.   
  
" Oui, Jean Paul," She said.   
  
Her brother smiled and beckoned her to come forward. He smiled and let himself fall off the edge.   
  
" COME FRANCOISE," He said.   
  
" Oui, I will!" She said.   
  
" Stop it Francoise!" Joe said.   
  
At the sound of her name ( I'll explain this), Francoise came back to the real world. Her eyes were wide and emotionless. She was breathing fast.   
  
" NO JEAN PAUL! I'M COMING!" She said and was about to jump if it wasn't for the pair of arms holding on to her waist, protectively.   
  
" NO, JOE, MY BROTHER," She said, " HE'S GOING TO THE SEA WITHOUT ME."   
  
" No Francoise, your just imagining everything," Joe said.   
  
" No! He's there! He left without me! I need to go with the sea!" She said, in tears.   
  
" Francoise, stop it! Your imagining everything! This isn't real!" Joe said, trying to drag her back down the cliff and back to the safe beach house below. But she was granite. She wouldn't give up. Her eyes fell on the smaller rocks below. The waves slapped the small rocks, in anger. It was furious that it's plan did not work.   
  
Her eyes of that of the ocean, stared at the rocks, where behind her eyes, seemed like her brother was laying lifeless on. The crimson dark blood flowed down his body and into the water. The water drank the blood and the blood disappeared. It was her worst fear to see her brother dead in those sharp rocks. The sea wanted to drink her blood too. It wanted her soul, not her body. The sea wanted to take her away from the 00 Cyborgs. It wanted Francoise. It would have Francoise, one way or another.   
  
" No! Jean Paul! You can't be dead! You just can't!" Francoise yelled, in tears.   
  
Behind Joe's crimson eyes, the sea was just the sea and the rocks were just being slapped by the harsh sea. He knew that the sea was furious but not because of what Francoise had said. The sea was just the sea, after all. Or so he thought.   
  
"C'mon Francoise," Joe said.   
  
" No, I belong to the sea! I want to join my brother," She sobbed.   
  
He couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't stand to watch her cry or speak nonsense. He used his accelerator mode to bring them back to the front of the beach house where everyone else was at. They all sighed in relief.   
  
" Francoise, you really have to stop that! Your acting like a child!"Jet yelled. She just stared at him. She was somewhere in space.   
  
" You know what Jet? Just shut up! Leave Francoise alone," Joe said and grabbed Francoise's hand. He led her inside the house, while she mumbled something about the color of the sky and about the sea. He opened the door to her room.   
  
" Hold on, Francoise," He said.   
  
" Oui ( You've probably figured out that 'oui' means yes in French)," She said.   
  
Joe closed the window and locked it up. It was freezing inside her room. He was about to take the poster off the wall when he felt a small, cold hand on his back.   
  
" Joe," She whispered, rubbing her cheek on his arm. He froze. Like her room, she was also very cold. She rubbed her rosy cheek on his arm, lovingly.   
  
" Francoise......" Joe said.   
  
" You said you wouldn't leave me alone," She whispered, her hand grabbing his. She planted cold kisses on his palm.   
  
There was a pause and the only thing that could be heard was Francoise kissing Joe's hand. He just watched her.   
  
" You left me alone with the sea," She whispered.   
  
" The sea is outside, Francoise. It's not in your room," He said, rolling his eyes.   
  
She shook her head and pointed at the poster that was just an inch away.   
  
" Let me take it off," He suggested. She kissed his wrist and shook her head.   
  
" The sea is too strong," She said, " Anyway, I've tried to take it off the wall but it's stuck."   
  
" Francoise," He said, " the poster has to come off. I'll take it off."   
  
She stared at him with eyes of awe. She was right, it was as if the poster was painted on the wall. She whimpered.   
  
" I knew that would happen. The sea told me," She said, shaking her head.   
  
" Francoise, how did the sea tell you?" He asked, annoyed.   
  
" It told me in my dreams. It laughed at me and said it would never leave me alone until I belong to it," Francoise said.   
  
" Francoise...." Joe said and was about to leave.   
  
" Joe, don't leave me alone again with the sea," She said. Her eyes filled with tears and she whimpered.   
  
" Francoise, what will everyone think if I slept with you?" He asked.   
  
" I don't care what they think. I care on what the sea thinks," Francoise said, holding his hand.   
  
" What? What will the sea think?" He asked, frowning.   
  
" The sea is jealous, Joe. It won't be happy," She said.   
  
" Then why should I sleep with you if the sea is jealous?" He asked. He didn't like the way that sentence came out. It just didn't sound right.   
  
" Why should it be jealous? What is a night that I would spend with you compared with the eternity I will spend with the sea?" She said, dreamily. Joe's eyes went wide and he just sighed in annoyance.   
  
When will this end? he thought.   
  
Outside, the sea was furious.It wouldn't give up. It was granite and it will have Francoise.   
  
THE SEA IS GRANITE. IT WILL HAVE FRANCOISE AS IT'S MIGHTY TREASURE....................   
  
TO BE CONTINUED......................   
  
*********************************   
  
AN:   
  
Did you like this chapter? Tell me! I know there wasn't a lot of fluff. There will be more, I promise. Oh, you know how Francoise acts like she's under a trance and every time Joe calls her name, she comes back to Earth? Well, that's hard to explain. I'll just say that Francoise is in love with Joe ( duh) and he's the only one who can save her from madness and the evil clutches of the mad sea. Well, that's it! Review please!   
  
Thanks,  
  
SDA 009   
  
P.S I'm going to update my other Cyborg 009 fic pretty soon. I want to make it REALLY long. Anyway, I'm in the mood to write lots of romance since I just got a new petit ami. Which means boyfriend in French! I'm so happy! o^_^o   
  
*******************************   
  
REVIEW! NO FLAMES, PLEASE!   
  
" THE SEA IS GRANITE. IT WILL HAVE FRANCOISE AS IT'S MIGHTY TREASURE......."   
  
NEXT CHAPTER- MADNESS: What can I say? Francoise is going insane and she is now forbidden to go out the house. But the sea will do ANYTHING to have Francoise....................   
  
**************************** 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Madness   
  
AN:   
  
GoldAngel2: Wow, that episode really does sound like my fic. How interesting! I'm happy that this story is turning out so mysterious and different! I'm glad you like it!   
  
Serene Faerie: I'm very happy that you think it's mysterious and beautiful. I actually think the same way about my fic since it's just so different. I've never written something quite like it. Except for my poetry of course. Yeah, Francoise really is starting to act like some kind of person with mental problems. Your not the first to say so. *smiles* Yes, my birthday is coming up soon. November 8th, to be exact. How'd you know? Anyway, I'm not even sure what I want for my birthday. My only wish is for you to keep on reading my stories and for new readers. *sighs* That is all really. Thank you! ^_^   
  
MagicianCyborg: Don't say that. I bet your story is great! Thank you for your sweet compliments!   
  
Wolfwood11: *blush* Yeah, I hope that my relationship with him goes good too. Well, the sea in my fic is pretty much a mixture of the book and my own ideas. You'll see what I mean when you read this chapter. I know, the sea is very mysterious and dark in my fic. Thank you for your sweet compliments!   
  
Golden Feather Dragon: *sweat drop* I'll say it again, I do not speak French and now that I realize that I'm making so many stupid mistakes, I won't put anymore French..... I just KNEW I should have made the sea speak in Spanish that way I could have avoided this. But that wouldn't really make sense and then I bet people will notice my lack of spelling. But of course, I do not mind you telling me that. That really shows me to use those cheap translator things. *grins* I have a boyfriend, yes. Yes, I'm twelve BUT I am proud to say that next week I turn thirteen and go from a naive preteen to a naive teen. Really, I really don't like that idea since I love being twelve and getting all the comments I get for my two other fics on how incredible my skills are for my age. But I'm still young anyway. Finally, I will update until this dumb writer's block leaves me alone. Do read Fog, it is a masterpiece. Just reading it gave me fresh new ideas. Yeah I am making people suffer but my style is to let the characters in my fics portray my own character and feelings. Yes, Joe is getting quite annoyed by Francoise's strange fond for the sea. Thank you for the support and compliments.   
  
Thank you all for your sweet compliments! I do not deserve them, really. I thank you for all the compliments and support. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and review!   
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I do not own Cyborg 009 in any way. You already know that this story is based on Caroline B. Cooney's Fog but much of the plot is changed in my story.   
  
********************************   
  
The warm ray's of the sun shined above her from her window. Her eyes fluttered open at once. She blinked a couple of times to get used to the light and found that Joe was sleeping in the rocking chair she would use to put Ivan to sleep. Ivan was sleeping in his crib silently. Both Joe and Ivan seemed so adorable and innocent in their sleep. She smiled. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom. She noticed that she smelled of sea water and at once, all the things that had occurred the night before came back to her. She shivered.   
  
What is happening to me? she thought.   
  
" Am I going insane?" She said to herself, studying her reflection carefully. She looked normal, except that her eyes seemed to be wider. She was also paler. And as much as she tried to stay warm, she was always so cold.   
  
This, she thought, is what the sea wants.   
  
The sea wants me to go insane.   
  
Until I give in to it's wrath.   
  
But, she thought, the sea forgot that I am granite.   
  
I won't give up.   
  
But her will to be with the sea was stronger then her.   
  
The sea had control over her body but not her mind.   
  
Half of her wanted to be with the sea.   
  
The other half wanted to stay with the ones she loved.   
  
But even they, my so called family, think I'm going insane. They think it's all my imagination. By the time they believe me, it'll be too late. I'll belong to the sea by then.   
  
Her eyes filled with sorrowful tears.   
  
" Even Joe thinks I am going insane," She said.   
  
If only they knew, she thought.   
  
*****   
  
" Insane? You say that the girl is going insane? Heh, how priceless," A deep sinister voice said. A loud sinister laugh followed his statement. He was like any other villain. Black Ghost was like a villain from a comic book. His followers shivered at the sound of his laughter. Black Ghost, or Scarl, sat on a high chair, like some kind of king and below were his followers.   
  
" Yes, sir," said a short man with a squeaky voice.   
  
" How did you find out this amusing information from?" Scarl asked.   
  
" Our scientist have been watching the 00 Cyborgs every move with some kind of machine they have made. They found that the only female, 003, is acting strangely," The follower said. Scarl laughed again.   
  
"Strangely? How strangely?" Scarl asked, rubbing his chin.   
  
" Very strangely sir. She keep on going on top of a cliff and she's always talking about the sea and how it wants her," The follower said. Scarl laughed, once more. The follower was getting annoyed.   
  
" Sir, if I may ask you, what is so funny?" he asked.   
  
" Why, Charles, don't you get it? This is perfect! Don't you know that this was planned? I didn't think it was going to be so easy! Our little new cyborg is doing a great job. The girl fell for our plan! In no time the girl is going to be just a walking corpse!" Scarl said, happily.   
  
" Like some sort of zombie?" Charles asked, shivering.   
  
" Yes, Charles, like a zombie. Now, the cyborgs will find out it was all our little evil scheme," Scarl said.   
  
" Is that good?" Charles asked.   
  
" Good? It's great! We just have to figure out a way to blackmail them. It's either they come and serve their purpose as the ultimate weapons or it's good-bye to their sweet little girl," Scarl said, with a smirk. Charles eyes went wide.   
  
" Now," Scarl said, " the fun can begin. We'll not only destroy the girl but also have the male 00 Cyborgs in our hands."   
  
Scarl laughed his heart out. Or if he even has one. His laugh was loud, cruel, and determined; like the sea's laugh.   
  
*****   
  
" But why?" She asked, in despair.   
  
" Because we have had enough. We don't want you to get hurt, dear. And the best way to do this is to keep you inside," Dr. Gilmore said.   
  
" I'll go insane," Francoise said, staring at the walls with wide eyes of fear.   
  
" Aren't you already insane?" Jet asked. Hearing this, both Albert and Joe stepped on each of Jet's feet, very hard.   
  
" Ouch!" Jet howled.   
  
" Shut up, will you?" Joe said. Francoise's fingers went through her hair. The men stared at her hair, carefully.   
  
" Francoise," Pyunma asked, " did you dye your hair? It looks pale."   
  
" The sea is changing me," Francoise said, in her dreamy mindless voice, " just look at my skin and eyes. My skin is going really pale and my eyes are losing their color. I'm getting weak and I seem to be losing too much weight."   
  
" How can that all happen in two days?" G.B asked, rolling his eyes.   
  
" It's amazing what the sea can do to you," Francoise said.   
  
Dr. Kazumi got up and grabbed Francoise's chin. He studied her face and hair.   
  
" Oh dear, your right. Your hair, like your skin, is going really pale. And somehow, your eyes are losing their color. It's like it's fading or something. And your freezing my dear," Dr. Kazumi said. They were in the living room and Francoise's head fell on Joe's shoulder. She laughed softly. She didn't laugh sweetly, like she used to.   
  
" I know," She said, with a smile. Joe's crimson eyes studied her too.   
  
Somehow, she looked even prettier.   
  
It seemed impossible, but she seemed gorgeous now.   
  
More then before.   
  
" But," Dr. Kazumi said, " it's not the sea's action. You haven't had any sleep. That's why."   
  
" Lie," Francoise said, " I have had sleep. It's the sea."   
  
" Stop blaming it on the dumb sea!" Jet said. He stood up and glared at her.   
  
" Your acting really stupid! Your not some child, Francoise. Your not an average girl anymore. Your a valued member of our team now. Your one heck of a women. Your special to us Francoise and you should give yourself more value. Your valuable to all of us, Francoise. Start acting like the girl we all care about and love," Jet said.   
  
Everyone was stunned, except for Francoise. They couldn't believe it that such beautiful words were coming out of Jet. It was so unlike him to say something like that.   
  
" He's right Francoise," Joe said, " we care about you. We're worried about you."   
  
But Francoise just stared at them with wide eyes. Those eyes that were losing their brilliant color and turning into a dull, lifeless kind of blue. Her eyes didn't have any emotion and she just shook her head, sadly.   
  
" Don't worry," She said, " it's going to be okay. I'll be gone sooner then you know it and you'll adjust perfectly without me."   
  
She stood up and walked out the living room. Jet at once was filled with fury. He punched the wall, angrily. He was shaking from rage.   
  
" How dare she? I didn't say those words for nothing. I thought she would come to her senses! What the hell ( sorry) is wrong with her?" Jet said.   
  
" Calm down," Ivan said, from Dr. Gilmore's arms, " your all right. It's not the sea's actions."   
  
" Well no kidding," G.B said.   
  
" It's all Black Ghost's evil scheme," Ivan said.   
  
They gasped. They stared at the tiny infant, no larger then a loaf of bread.   
  
" You can't be serious!" Chang said, with wide eyes.   
  
" I am," Ivan said.   
  
There was silence and everyone just stared at each other, with big serious eyes.   
  
" What does Scarl want?" Joe asked.   
  
" I'm not so sure. I think he wants this all to happen. He had everything planned. That poster and everything. And those voices Francoise hears are not her imagination; they are real. If I'm not mistaken, Scarl made a new cyborg," Ivan said.   
  
" A- a new c-cyborg?" G.B said. His jaws fell.   
  
" Yes. It really does want Francoise but we can't let it do that. Scarl wants something from her. And maybe us too," Ivan explained.   
  
Poor Francoise, Joe thought, all of us have thought she was going insane but the truth was that Black Ghost wanted us to believe that she was. Joe didn't feel well at all. He didn't know what to say. He felt disgusted that he had said all those things to Francoise.   
  
" Joe, you are the closest to Francoise. Your like her big brother, you know. That is why I think you should be with her at all time. She has a large room so I think we can fit your bed and so in her room," Dr. Kazumi said. Joe blushed.   
  
" It's nothing like that you sick minded boy," Ivan said with a grin, " it's just that we think that you are responsible enough to take care of Francoise and protect her from the new cyborg."   
  
" I wasn't thinking that," Joe said with a blush.   
  
"Sure, Joe," Albert said with a grin.   
  
" I'm serious!" Joe said.   
  
" So," Dr. Gilmore said, " are you willing to take this responsibility? You don't have to if you don't want to."   
  
" Of course I want to, Dr.Gilmore," Joe said.   
  
" Then go," Dr. Kazumi said, nodding. He smiled at him kindly.   
  
Joe nodded and stood. He would protect Francoise from Black Ghost and the sea. Or in other words the new cyborg that wants Francoise for reasons unknown.   
  
*****   
  
Scarl chuckled. He couldn't believe that his sinister plan was actually working. And so quickly too. He chuckled again with a wide smile of victory.   
  
" But sir, they know our plan!" Charles said, with wide eyes.   
  
" They don't know everything, do they Charles?" Scarl asked and Charles shook his head.   
  
Suddenly, the large black door opened furiously. A young nineteen year old boy came in not looking happy at all. His dark violet eyes stared at Scarl angrily. His usual pale skin looked slightly red, in rage. The tall boy with light silver hair that looked almost white crossed his arms over his chest. An angry frown graced his attractive features.   
  
" What is it, 0019 ( I lost count)?" Scarl asked, an eyebrow raised.   
  
" Don't call me that, Scarl," 0019 said, angrily.   
  
" What ever you say, Torri ( that doesn't sound Japanese at all)" Scarl said, shrugging, " what brings you here? You don't seem happy."   
  
" Why should I be happy? You prosmised me, Scarl. You promised that I will have the girl and I haven't even gotten a hold of her. Why aren't you keeping your end of the bargain?" Torri asked, shaking in rage.   
  
" Things aren't as easy as they seem my boy. 009 keeps on interfering with our plans," Scarl said.   
  
" Then can't we do something about it, Scarl? Like destroying him?" Torri asked, annoyed.   
  
" First of all, do not call me Scarl since I am your father. And we can't destroy 009. We need him," Scarl said.   
  
" Why, father?" Torri asked, rolling his eyes, " we don't need him."   
  
" Son, as long as you have the girl, then everything is okay. Don't interfere with my own plans," Scarl said.   
  
Torri scowled at his own father who had turn him into an advanced cyborg like himself. He sighed and walked out the room, his black cape following him. Scarl shook his head.   
  
*****   
  
" What are you drawing?" Joe asked.   
  
Joe had just moved in all his stuff inside her pink room. Francoise was sitting on her desk which was in front of the window. She watched the sea carefully as she drew. Her pale eyes that had once been a brilliant shade of blue and green stared at him, dully. She showed him the picture she was drawing.   
  
" Isn't it marvelous?" She said, in the dreamy voice that made no sense. A dreamy smile graced her pretty features.   
  
It was obviously a picture of the sea. It had much detail and looked so realistic. The sea was furious in the picture and it looked angry. It was colored in many dark colors.   
  
" Yes, Francoise, it is," He lied. Francoise smiled. Not her sweet smile but that dreamy smile of hers.   
  
" I know," She said, in a dreamy voice.   
  
" Francoise, we have to talk," Joe said. He was sitting on his own bed.   
  
She nodded and her pale eyes stared up at him. He took a deep breath.   
  
" The sea," He started, " the voices you hear-"   
  
" Is fake. I know, I know. You tell me that a lot," Francoise said in a sad voice.   
  
" No, no that's not it. The sea and the voices you hear are not your imagination. It's a cyborg," Joe said. Francoise rolled her pale eyes.   
  
" And you think I'm insane," She said.   
  
" No, I'm telling the truth. It's a cyborg," Joe said, " Scarl made a new cyborg! I'm serious."   
  
" How absurd. Stop teasing me," Francoise said. She became upset.   
  
" Francoise, Scarl made some kind of cyborg that can somehow control the sea and make you do, hear, and see things that are not real," Joe said. Francoise sighed.   
  
" It's the sea," She said, " don't blame this one on Scarl, Joe."   
  
Joe groaned in annoyance. Was this so hard to believe? The real Francoise would have believed him. Francoise rolled her eyes and started adding finishing touches to her masterpiece. Joe stood up and put two hands on her shoulders.   
  
" Please," He said," believe me, Francoise."   
  
Francoise sighed and put a hand on top of his own hand. She sighed again.   
  
" I want to believe you," She said, " but I can't."   
  
She stood up and walked over to a larger window. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Her hand touched the window, as if longing to go outside.   
  
" Joe," Francoise said," either way, my fate is the same. My fate is to be out there, somewhere off in the distance. Away from you and everyone."   
  
She stared at Joe with tearful eyes.   
  
" I'm just a burden," She said, " your all better off without me. It's better to let the sea wash me away forever."   
  
" No Francoise," Joe said, " that's not true. We need you Francoise. And while I'm here, your not going anywhere."   
  
Joe's arms went around her tiny waist. Francoise cried softly on his broad chest as his finger went through her now pale hair and thoughts bombarded him at once.   
  
How much of this will we be able to take? he thought bitterly.   
  
Outside two dark violets eyes stared at them angrily as the waves roared in red hot fury.   
  
THE SEA IS GRANITE. IT WILL HAVE FRANCOISE AS IT'S MIGHTY TREASURE....................   
  
TO BE CONTINUED......................   
  
*******************************************   
  
AN:   
  
This story isn't as popular as I would have liked it to. Well, I enjoy writing this story anyways since I love how mysterious and different it came out from my other romantic stories. Oh, and to those who read my other Cyborg 009 story, Summer Passion, I've tried writing it out but everytime I almost have half of it typed out, I run out of ideas! Let us just call it a weird case of writer's block. Give me more time, please. I promise to make it long and more romantic. Well, thanks for your patience!   
  
Regards,  
  
SDA 009   
  
IMPORTANT NOTE- Summer Passions:   
  
Opps, sorry forgot to tell you this but I need your advice. I've recently been reading the story over and I've noticed that I left one big detail out of my story- Black Ghost! My God, do not ask how that happened because I really don't know. I can't believe it that I actually left out the most important characters of the story out! I completely went out the whole plot of this story and the plot of the entire series! That is why I need to take a poll:   
  
Question: Do you think that I should only write one more chapter about the All Boy's Dormitory?   
  
A. Yes  
  
B. No   
  
Please, I need your help on this! For those who have read Summer Passions, I would really appreciate it if you answered the poll question. And to those who haven't read Summer Passions, please read it. And if by any chance you actually finish reading it any time soon, answer the poll. Yeah I know you can only review once for this chapter so send your answer to the poll to my E-mail: moondaisygirl07@aol.com mailto:moondaisygirl07@aol.com. Thank you all!   
  
*********************************************   
  
REVIEW! NO FLAMES, PLEASE!   
  
" THE SEA IS GRANITE. IT WILL HAVE FRANCOISE AS IT'S MIGHTY TREASURE......."   
  
NEXT CHAPTER- LET THE FIGHT BEGIN: *sweat drop* Unlike my other story, I will include Black Ghost in the next chapter. The 00 Cyborgs meet 0019 and this leads to violence. What surprises can our heroes meet now?   
  
******************************************** 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Let the Fight Begin  
  
AN:  
  
Sara: I'm glad you like it!  
  
Golden Feather Dragon: Don't get your hopes up. The fight scene is very short and there's not a lot of action. There will be better fight scenes though. I know, I'm already thirteen. I liked being twelve though. I got lots of jewelry and stuff. I'll try to read your fic, okie dokie? Don't worry I will write another chapter about the All Boy Dorm. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Wolfwood11: Thank you so much for your suggestions. Of course, I will use one of them but I'll change it a bit. I do enjoy writing this story. And I'm happy you enjoy reading it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
CosmosAngel11: I try to write the best way I can, really. I'm glad your enjoying this fic!  
  
GoldAngel2: Now I feel bad. I didn't really write a good fight scene. It's very short and dumb. There's not too much action but there will be more longer bloody fights with more action and excitement. I'm happy your enjoying this fic so much! I hope you update your own story. I want to see what happens next!  
  
Serene Faerie: I'm glad your enjoying this fic, Serene Faerie. How old are you? I hope I'm not older. Thanks for everything! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Thank you all for your sweet compliments. Here's the next chapter and enjoy. Don't forget to review as well. I would appreciate that! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Cyborg 009. This fic is also based on Caroline B. Cooney's great book, Fog. I respect her original plot that is why I have changed much of it in this fan fiction.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Joe closed the door gently behind him. He decided to leave the room and let Françoise rest in peace. He sighed. His fingers went through his chestnut hair, revealing both of his crimson eyes. He sighed again.  
  
This is too much, he thought.  
  
He wished that Françoise never had gotten that dumb poster in the first place.  
  
That poster, Joe thought, is the cause of this all.  
  
No, his inner voice said, Black Ghost caused this all.  
  
They never give up! he thought, angrily.  
  
It was a constant worry for them all. How would you feel if you could never do anything peacefully? It wasn't easy for them but somehow they got used to it.  
  
" 009," Dr. Gilmore said, " come over here. We have to talk."  
  
" Yes sir," Joe replied, politely, " do you want me to get Françoise?"  
  
" No, 009," Dr. Gilmore said, " she's finally asleep and if I tell her this, she'll be really upset."  
  
" Okay," Joe said.  
  
What does he want to tell us? he thought.  
  
Joe followed Dr. Gilmore into the living room where the rest of the team was in. Joe sat on couch and watched Dr. Gilmore as he began.  
  
" 001 has sensed something bad. He says that he feels like the Cyborg is coming."  
  
Everyone stared at each other with wide eyes.  
  
Speaking of the devil ( is that how the saying goes?), Joe thought.  
  
" I have also sensed that," Geronimo said, in a wise voice, " the sea is very angry."  
  
" Yes, I know. Ivan says that we have not faced a Cyborg as strong as this Cyborg which is known as 0019. Well, maybe we have. This Cyborg is as strong as Scarl, Joe," Dr. Gilmore said, turning his head towards Joe.  
  
Joe's crimson eyes went wide. He remembered that time when he fought Scarl. He even started to doubt if he would ever make it. Scarl was very tough.  
  
" You can't be serious," Joe said.  
  
" Unfortunately, I am," Dr. Gilmore said, grimly.  
  
" So what do we do, doc?" Jet asked.  
  
" 0019 has arrived, so you might as well face him," Dr. Gilmore said, bitterly, " be careful."  
  
They all nodded and jumped to their feet. Like soldiers, in a line they walked outside the beach house. But Joe felt someone pull his arm, hard. He sighed. It was Françoise. Her pale ocean blue eyes stared up at him, frightened.  
  
" Joe, where are you all going? Are you leaving me?" She asked, eyes filled with tears. Joe bit his lip.  
  
What am I going to tell her? he thought, am I just going to tell her that we are going to fight 0019 without her?  
  
No, his inner voice said, your going to hurt her if you say that.  
  
Joe bit his lip, hard. He put her hands in his. He stared deeply into her eyes.  
  
Lately, those bright ocean blue eyes were pale and full of tears. Emotionless eyes that have only eyes for the sea itself ( doesn't that sentence sound funny?).  
  
" Françoise, stay here. We'll be back soon," Joe said, bringing her hands towards his lips. He planted a kiss on them. Françoise still looked very upset but she smiled, weakly.  
  
" Be careful and come quick," Françoise whispered.  
  
" We will," He said, kissing her on the forehead, " you be careful too."  
  
She nodded and he put his left hand on her right shoulder.  
  
I don't want to leave you alone, he thought bitterly.  
  
" Don't worry 009," Dr. Gilmore said, as if reading his mind, " we'll take good care of 003. Go along with the rest of the team."  
  
He looked down at Françoise, hesitantly, as if asking for her permission. She smiled, weakly, and nodded. He smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. He then nodded and walked out the house. Françoise stared after him as he left, with worried eyes.  
  
" He'll be okay," Dr. Gilmore said, " don't worry."  
  
" Be careful, Joe," Françoise whispered.  
  
***  
  
Outside, the waves and wind were blowing angrily at the male 00 Cyborgs. The sand blew, harshly, on their faces and with their arms, they protected their eyes from the harsh sandy wind.  
  
Joe squinted his eyes and there he saw him; 0019. 0019 rolled his dark violet eyes and his light silver hair, like his black cape, blew with the harsh wind. He had his arms crossed over his broad chest and he stared at the team with stiff eyes, as if they were garbage. He was only wearing black which made his white skin look paler.  
  
" Move a side. I am here to claim what belongs to me. I am here to claim my treasure. My beloved," 0019 said, harshly, " this has nothing to do with you all, so avoid problems."  
  
" And you expect us to let you take 003 away THAT easily?" 002 snarled.  
  
" As if, man," Pyunma said, with a look of disgust.  
  
" As a matter a fact, I do expect you to do so," 0019 said, with a sly smile.  
  
" You'll have to go past us," Geronimo Jr. said, fiercely.  
  
" Why do you all like things the hard way?" 0019 said, rolling his eyes, " well, as you wish."  
  
0019 rose his arms in the air and in an instant, a gust of dry, sandy wind hit each and everyone of the Cyborgs, hard. The impact was so strong, it blew them all off their feet and let them land hard on the rocks or hard sand. They howled and whimpered in pain.  
  
Luckily, 009 could dodge the attack by using his Acceleration mode. At the sight of 009 still on his feet, unharmed, 0019 shook in rage.  
  
" How dare you!" 0019 said, angrily, " my father said you were the most persistent of them all."  
  
" Fa- father?" Joe said, eyes wide.  
  
" Yes, my father is Scarl. I am his only son, you see. I was born before my father had that little 'accident' and had to be remodeled into a Cyborg. My mother died after giving birth to me ( well, it IS a fan fiction, so please understand that I had to make this all up), obviously," 0019 said.  
  
" Yo-your joking," Albert said, holding his hip, painfully, as he got up. 0019 laughed. A laugh that was like his father's; sinister, vile, and wicked.  
  
" I'm not. Now enough of this small talk. I must claim my beloved now, so do NOT interfere," 0019 said and began walking towards the house.  
  
Oh no you don't, Joe thought.  
  
Using his accelerator, he ran inside the house and grabbed Françoise by the waist. He also grabbed Dr. Gilmore ( who has 001 in his arms) and Dr. Kazumi's hand (technically, 009 cannot save humans with his acceleration mode since he's going at a great speed. *sweat drop* Ignore this fact, please). Joe took them inside the Dolphin, which was hidden in a sort of cave. He clicked his back tooth with his tongue, so everything could go back to normal.  
  
Françoise looked around, confused, as did Dr. Gilmore and Dr. Kazumi. Joe let go of their hands but he held on to Françoise's waist, protectively. She stared up at him, confused.  
  
" Joe-" She started but he covered her lips with his finger.  
  
" You must all leave the beach at once. 0019 is too strong and I am afraid that he might come and take you all. You must all leave now," Joe said, in a low, serious voice. Françoise's arm went around his waist and her other hand rested on his broad chest.  
  
" What about you? And the team?" She asked, her voice worried. He sighed, not sure what to tell her but he didn't want to worry her so he did the only thing he could do. He lied.  
  
" We'll be okay. Now, please Françoise, you must all leave now," Joe said, taking her hand in his ( the one that was on his chest) and kissed it.  
  
" Are you sure?" She asked, doubtfully.  
  
" Françoise, there's no time. Please, I don't want you to get hurt! You must leave. Dr. Gilmore, start up the Dolphin and get out of here at once. Take care of Françoise," Joe said. Dr. Gilmore nodded and did as he was told. Joe felt hot tears on his neck and he looked down. Françoise's head was on his shoulder. It broke his heart to see her cry. He put her face in his hands. Her eyes stared sadly at him.  
  
His eyes fell on her peach lips. Those warm lips that had never been kissed by any man. He wanted to be the first man to enter her exotic, unexplored mouth. If he died today, he wanted to die knowing he kissed Françoise. He had fought the urge to kiss her before long enough. So he did as his heart had been telling him to do for a long time; he kissed Françoise. He could tell she was surprised at first.  
  
Oh my God, he thought in delight, this is unbelievable.  
  
He had never tasted such sweetness in his life before. Not even candy or ice cream can ever compare with the taste of a kiss from Françoise. He knew she was stunned, so he was about to draw back when Françoise returned the kiss. He was surprised himself. The kiss tasted sweeter now that she returned it. Though he wanted it deeper and more passionate. So, politely, he asked for permission to enter her sweet mouth by touching her lips with his tongue. She granted his wish and opened her mouth slowly and welcomed him with her tongue.  
  
Tenderly, he touched her tongue and he tasted the honey stored up in her delicious, exotic mouth. Françoise stood on her toes, so she could deepen the kiss. Her hands slid to the back of his neck and she pushed his head closer to her. His hands lingered down her waist to her hips. He brought her closer to him. She moaned quietly. He could tell she was enjoying the kiss. And so was he. (I know this kiss really sucks. I've never kissed a guy before. Well, only on their cheeks and forehead but...well, you know.)  
  
" How dare you? How dare you touch my beloved?" A deep voice demanded.  
  
Instantly, they broke apart. He stared down at Françoise, with wide eyes. His eyes got wider at the sight of her. But in delight. It's like the kiss between them had brought life into her. Life that had made her eyes, hair, and skin bright and alive again. He wanted to kiss her again. He was just so happy until he remembered-  
  
" Answer me!" 0019 demanded.  
  
He remembered that 0019 was inside the Dolphin. Françoise whimpered slightly. Joe got in front of her, protectively.  
  
Damn, he thought, me and my manly desires.  
  
" What are you doing in here!" Joe demanded, angrily. Joe was more angry at himself then at 0019. 0019 ignored the question.  
  
" My dear Françoise, come to me darling," 0019 said, his voice softened slightly. He snapped his fingers and slowly, she walked over to him.  
  
" Françoise, stop! You can't!" Joe said, trying to stop her but he couldn't move.  
  
" Stop this!" Dr. Gilmore said, wide eyed. Françoise whimpered.  
  
" Joe, I can't control myself," She said, crying, " I'm drawn to him."  
  
Joe didn't know what to do. He couldn't move and if this continued, he was afraid that 0019 might take her away from him. And after the kiss and love she had given him, he was sure that he didn't want to lose her.  
  
But suddenly, a walkie talkie attached to 0019's belt spoke.  
  
" 0019! Come here at once young man! I do not approve of your actions, 0019. You have better come here now," A deep male's voice snarled, angrily. They recognized the voice. It was Scarl. Joe noticed that Scarl's message had caught 0019 by surprise so he took the moment to it's advantage. He walked over to Françoise and grabbed her by the waist like before. He took some steps away from 0019.  
  
0019 cursed under his breath and he stared at them with stiff, icy eyes. The eyes fell on Françoise and Françoise stared back with wide eyes.  
  
" I'll be back for you, my beloved," He whispered and snapped his fingers. At once, a gust of wind went around 0019 once and he was gone.  
  
" Oh Joe," She said and sighed, " he'll never leave us alone. He'll never leave me alone."  
  
Joe bit his lip and there was silence. He didn't know what to tell her. He couldn't lie but he couldn't tell the truth. The truth was not clear for them. And it might never be.......  
  
*****  
  
How could he have been so ignorant? he thought.  
  
Why did he do that to me?  
  
To his own father!  
  
Oh, he thought, but things will not stay this way, my son.  
  
You will have the girl, trust me.  
  
Not now but later.  
  
But first, we need to take him out of the way.  
  
009, your death is near.  
  
Your end has come.  
  
Scarl smiled and a sinister laugh followed. The tall black doors opened and 0019 entered. He looked quite annoyed. 0019 stared at his father, angrily.  
  
" Don't worry my son," Scarl said, " I have a plan. A plan that will benefit you."  
  
0019 stared at him confused but Scarl could tell he was interested. He smiled.  
  
Let the fun begin, he thought.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........  
  
******************************************  
  
AN:  
  
Of course, this wasn't much of a fight. But don't worry, there will be more fights with more action and blood. Soon enough. That's why I added the kiss. You know, to make up for the crappy fight scene. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
--SDA 009  
  
P.S For those who read Summer Passions, there will be a couple of more chapters on the All Boy Dormitory. I got a sudden inspiration and there will be more twists and surprises in the next chapter.  
  
******************************************  
  
REVIEW! NO FLAMES, PLEASE!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER- THOUGHTFUL RAIN: Well, it's raining and everyone's thinking about their past and future. Problem is, will they even have a future? Or will they die before?  
  
***************************************** 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Thoughtful Rain  
  
AN:  
  
Wolfwood11: I can never get tired of hearing people complementing me by saying " Great Chapter" so I don't mind about that. I have a creative/wild imagination which helped me a lot with this kiss. Like Summer Passions, I liked making the kiss very long and descriptive. I watch a lot of Soap Operas and with that knowledge in love scenes from them( And my imagination), I write out a kiss. I know the kisses I write are quite mushy but I wanted it to be that way since the fight sucked. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
GoldAngel2: *blush* Oh, thank you so much. You make me feel so special. I don't deserve it but even I must say that this fic is one of the best well written stories I have ever written in my young life. I don't know where I got the idea for both 0019 and the kiss but all I can say is that with a creative mind and imagination, you can write about anything. I watch and read romances like Soap Operas and movies. The kisses in movies and soaps don't help me too much but I've read so many fanfictions written by excellent romanticists like you that have helped me write romances and kisses. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Lil Rose Angel: I know, Fog is one of the best books I have ever read. I've finished reading another book by her called Both Sides of Time, which is a work of art. I'm writing a story based on that book too. Yes, I got Françoise's line from Fog. I've read Fire and Snow already. They're both good. I bet you could write scenes like I do. I'm a romanticist and even I must say that I'm pretty good at writing them. Oh, I really don't want you to be envious of me! Really, there's nothing to be envious about. Before being a fanfiction writer, I was poet so that's how I got all that experience in writing. Please, all you really have to do is read a lot of fanfictions and novels and you'll be able to write fluff scenes. That's a tip from me since that's what I do ALL the time. I hate cliffies BUT you must admit, they are fun to write and leave the readers in suspense and wanting to read more. In my perspective, most writers do that to win more money when they sell their novels and to make them more interesting and motivate the reader to keep on reading. Scarl is defiantly evil. You'll see what happens with the Dormitory! Enjoy!  
  
Serene Faerie: Your only 12? Wow, you have incredible talent. I've read most of your stories and all this time, I HAVE looked up to YOU. You are an admirable writer with awesome talent and you write VERY original and beautiful stories. Um, well I make story maps and stuff before I write a story and then write it neatly but still, I would have never known that you just type it after writing it on a piece of paper. I do agree that the fight was LAME. Oh, Sakura, don't bow. I do believe that you are a much better writer then I am and your like a pro in romances. Me nice, considerate, and talented? Oh dear, your SO sweet and thank you for your compliments. YOUR NICE, CONSIDERATE, AND TALENTED AS WELL! I hope to get new reviewers and if you could help, then I would appreciate it! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chibikins: Thank you so much for your compliments and I'm glad your enjoying this story. Anyone who knows me well, knows that I do not like happy ending but I hope to make this fanfiction have a happy ending! Thank you, again, for your compliments and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Fleur: Oh Fleur, I'm just an amateur. I write stories like this one because this is how I feel. My childhood was always very depressing and I always hoped that my stories could reflect my feelings and that the characters could portray my own personality and character. Oh Fleur, I almost cried reading this review. No one has even written such a beautiful review. You made me feel so special and wanting to always write to please people as honest and sweet as yourself. Really, I'm just an amateur but if you believe that I have talent, then so do I. Thank you SO MUCH for this incredible review and your honest, sweet opinion. I hope to always please you and my fans with my writing. I hope that you enjoy this chapter Fleur and I do hope to talk to you on the internet one day. If you even do, you know that my profile has both my SN and E-mail. Enjoy!  
  
Thank you all for your lovely reviews and wonderful compliments which mean a lot to me, guys. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Fleur, thank you so much for your sweet review. I know I said it before but I just wanted to thank you again! This chapter is dedicated to you, Fleur. Oh, and don't feel left out my loyal fans, this chapter is also for you, supportive reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Cyborg 009 in any way, of course. Like always, this fic is based on Caroline B. Cooney's book, Fog. But, obviously, I changed the plot a lot.  
  
****************************************  
  
In less than a week, Françoise's life changed. Thanks to Scarl, she almost went insane. She had learned that her team mates ACTUALLY were thinking of getting some sort of counselor for her.  
  
Another word for asylum, she thought and shuddered.  
  
It was early in the morning and not one ray from the sun could be seen. Dark, puffy clouds covered the bright sun and the sky was gray instead of bright blue. It was raining and the wind was harsh and cold. And since they were living so close to the beach, the rain was worse. It was more like a storm.  
  
Françoise was sitting in one of the window seats in the living room. She had decided to let Joe sleep in peace in their room. She tried to go to sleep but couldn't. All these thoughts have been bothering her for hours. She sighed. She hugged her bare knees. Not even her small silk night dress was offering warmth. She rolled his eyes in boredom and watched as each rain drop hit the window's glass. The sand outside was wet and the waves were roaring.  
  
She shuddered. How wonderful the sea was! So strong, so exotic, so mysterious-  
  
No, she thought. She shook her head. I won't fall for that again.  
  
But like a trance, her ocean blue eyes watched the waves without blinking. The sea cast it's charm on her once again. She sat straight and her hand caressed the window's glass gently as she admired the sea. How beautiful. I can stay here all day admiring the sea, she thought. I want, I really want to go outside. She didn't blink, afraid to miss one wave. Afraid to miss anything.  
  
Come outside, a voice said. Come with me. Dance for me.  
  
I want to, she thought. I want to dance for ever. I want the sea to be my audience. I want to go. I'll go right now. I'll leave everything behind for you. She was about to when-  
  
" 003," A voice said.  
  
Françoise suddenly was brought back to Earth and she finally blinked. She turned her head and noticed Albert standing before her, staring at her curiously.  
  
" 004," She said, softly. " What brings you here?"  
  
" Well, I couldn't sleep," He said, smiling weakly. He sat next to her. The window seat was rather long and almost three people could sit there. " You?"  
  
" Same here," She said.  
  
" Something troubling you?" He asked.  
  
" No," She said.  
  
" Françoise," He said, rolling his eyes. She groaned.  
  
" Fine. It's just so hard and complicated," She said.  
  
" Black Ghost?" He suggested.  
  
" Exactly," She said, nodding.  
  
" 0019?" He said.  
  
" Yes," She said. " Remember Sphinx?"  
  
" How can I forget," He said, frowning.  
  
" Well, Sphinx made me feel like I was being watched. As if my heart was being intruded upon. That's how I feel now. I've been having this strange feeling ever since I got that poster," She said. Albert placed a tender hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Let me throw that poster away," He said.  
  
" I've tried," She said. " Joe has tried as well. But it's like that poster has painted itself upon the wall."  
  
"Impossible," Albert said.  
  
" That's what I thought but it's stuck. I don't know what happened," She said, and shrugged.  
  
Albert sighed deeply. He ran his fingers through his silver hair. He closed his bright blue eyes. He didn't know what to think.  
  
" 003? May I ask you a question?" He asked.  
  
" Sure," She replied.  
  
" What do you think Scarl's motive was to give you the poster?" He asked.  
  
" I don't know," She said.  
  
Albert nodded, lazily. The door opened and in came yet another team mate. 008 smiled and sat on the couch. Françoise and Albert stood up and sat on either side of him.  
  
" Good morning, 008," Albert and Françoise said at the same time.  
  
" Good morning," He replied. " You guys couldn't sleep?"  
  
" Yeah. No use" Albert said and Françoise shook her head.  
  
" You?" She asked.  
  
" Nah, I kept on waking up," He said.  
  
" Something troubling you?" A gentle voice asked. Joe sat next to Françoise.  
  
Pyunma nodded grimly. Everyone bit their lip, knowing what the problem was. Françoise smiled, sadly, and patted his hand with her own.  
  
" Black Ghost?" She asked.  
  
" Sadly," He said.  
  
" We all are, 008. Even I am. I can't help but think about what Scarl might have up his sleeve," Joe said, worriedly.  
  
Françoise placed a reassuring hand on top his and squeezed it gently. Joe squeezed her hand back, smiling weakly. There was silence until Jet and Geronimo came in.  
  
" Morning," They both said. They both sounded tired. They took a seat on the couch in front of them. The door opened again and in came Chang and G.B.  
  
" Good morning everyone," G.B and Chang said. Even G.B and Chang, who usually were both cheerful and enjoyed arguing, were silent and tired.  
  
" Good morning," Françoise said and everyone nodded.  
  
" Let me guess. You guys couldn't sleep?" Albert said.  
  
" How'd you know?" Jet asked.  
  
" Lucky guess," Albert said, smiling weakly.  
  
The rain got stronger and harder and a flash of lightning along with thunder was both heard and seen far in the distance. Françoise shuddered. Her eyes fell again on the sea who was growing more furious by the second.  
  
" It's angry," She said, under her breath. " The sea-"  
  
Knowing what she was going to say, G.B got up and shut the curtains. He shook his head and Françoise finally blinked. She rubbed her eyes.  
  
" Let's not start with that my dear," G.B said and took a seat.  
  
" Sorry," She said. " It's that every time a look outside and find the sea, I fall under a sort of spell. Like a trance. I don't blink and all I think of is the sea."  
  
" It's that evil cyborg," Joe said, stiffly.  
  
" I know," Françoise said.  
  
" We must think of a way to defeat 0019. If we don't, then things will get worse," Albert said.  
  
" But what can we do?" Chang said.  
  
" He's really strong," Pyunma said. " I doubt that we will ever defeat him."  
  
" There must be a way," Geronimo said.  
  
" Yes, we must figure out his weaknesses somehow," Albert said. " I don't know how but we must figure out a way."  
  
Everyone nodded. Françoise gulped and sheepishly, looked up at her friends.  
  
" Do you think that there will ever be an end to this? Do you ever wonder if we'll be a alive by then? Is our future to live here in sadness, sorrow, and distress?" She asked, sadly.  
  
The men stared at her, startled. To be honest, they had never thought of such things. They never wondered about these things. They didn't want to anyway.  
  
" I," Albert said. " I honestly don't know, 003."  
  
" And it doesn't matter Françoise. We'll fight to the end, no matter what. We'll live the present and await the future. As long as we believe and keep on trying, we'll succeed. We'll have a bright future, you'll see," Joe said.  
  
Françoise and the team stared at their courageous leader with such awe and admiration. Françoise's eyes filled with happy tears and she smiled.  
  
" I'll believe in you and in your words, 009," Françoise said. Joe and his team mates smiled at the petite French girl. She truly was a blessing and their light in the darkness. She was their pride and joy, their happiness.  
  
For you, Joe thought, we'll all fight. We'll fight to give you and ourselves a bright future. I'll try my best to make you happy, Françoise.  
  
***  
  
" A battle?" He asked.  
  
" Yes my son," Scarl said.  
  
" But, isn't it to risky?" 0019 said, unsure.  
  
" Either way, 0019, you're going to have the girl," Scarl said.  
  
" Wouldn't that be cheating? We want to be fair," 0019 said.  
  
" Fair?" Scarl said, as if he did not know the meaning of such word.  
  
" Well, yes," 0019 said and shrugged. Scarl laughed.  
  
" My son, who cares about being fair?" He said, and chuckled.  
  
" I do. I don't want to cheat," 0019 said, firmly. " I want to win my love fairly."  
  
" Oh what ever," Scarl said, rolling his eyes. " You're still going to win either way, 0019. You're stronger. You have amazing abilities, my son. They don't stand a chance."  
  
" But wouldn't it be eight people versus one?" He asked.  
  
" I still doesn't matter, 0019," Scarl said.  
  
" What do you mean?" 0019 asked.  
  
" Oh God," Scarl said. " Look, just yesterday you could have destroyed the cyborgs if you wanted to but you didn't. You were very capable of doing it but choose not to. That means that it doesn't even matter how many people you face. You'll win anyway."  
  
" But-"  
  
" But WHAT?" Scarl said, exasperated.  
  
0019 paused to think about the offer. It was mighty risky. Those cyborg are very persistent and fight for what they think is right and that is really how they always win. He bit his lip. If he lost, he'll lose his love, disappoint his father, and be a disgrace.  
  
Was he seriously going to pull this off?  
  
Or would he lose?  
  
He took and deep breath.  
  
" Father, what if I lose?" He said, carefully choosing his words. His Father laughed.  
  
" My dear son, that won't be happening," Scarl said, as if it was a joke.  
  
" What if it does?" He asked.  
  
" Well," Scarl said, his face darkening. " No son of mine will be losing to eight rebels he could finish in an instant. You will win this final battle once and for all and bring honor to the Black Ghost Organization."  
  
0019 sighed. It was no use. He would HAVE to win. He would have to be victor or else he'll lose everything he ever wanted and let down a lot of people.  
  
If I lose, he thought, things won't be good.  
  
I'll lose my beloved.  
  
I'll let down my Father.  
  
I won't inherit the Black Ghost Organization.  
  
He closed his eyes in pain. He HAD to win. Too many things are at stake. He wished things were as easy as his father described them. Unfortunately they weren't. He shook his head.  
  
" I will do as you wish, Father," 0019 said, obediently.  
  
" Perfect," Scarl said and smiled wickedly. " Soon, my cyborg rebels, you'll be going down. Very soon."  
  
Scarl had decided that there was no use into keeping the cyborgs. He would have his son to replace the garbage that had unfortunately been made my him and had been an annoyance for so long.  
  
Soon, 0019 thought. Soon everything will be okay.  
  
Don't worry my beloved, you'll belong to me soon enough...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
***********************************  
  
AN:  
  
I actually liked this chapter. It was short but it was an okay chapter. Phew, I've been SO busy. This last week of school has been so stressing! Not only did I have to worry about school, but this! Today, I not only wrote this chapter but wrote my Summer Passions chapter. I'm quite proud of myself for doing so many things in one day. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review! Till next time!  
  
--SDA 009  
  
************************************  
  
REVIEW! NO FLAMES!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER- READY- The 00 Cyborgs are informed by 0019 about the battle. Basically, this chapter will tell about their thoughts and feelings about the upcoming battle. They get ready for the battle but wonder what will be their fate... Will they live or die?  
  
************************************** 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Ready  
  
AN:  
  
Em: I'm glad that you are enjoying this fic so far and thank you for your sweet compliments. Do read the rest of the story when you have the time!  
  
Lil Rose Angel: Wow, you sure love fluff! Really, there is nothing to be envious about! I actually admire your writing which is far better then my own stories and you always get tons of reviews while I pretty much lost all my old reviewers, sadly. It's annoying when you're the reader and then you come across a cliffhanger but I personally LOVE writing them. I'm evil ( I think you know that from talking to me so much online. I love doodling with you)! Don't worry, you don't have to pick up anything. You're all ready a wonderful, talented writer so it doesn't even matter! Hope to talk to you soon!  
  
Wolfwood11: Actually, I am going to kill someone in this story too. *smiles* But that's my little secret and you'll find out who in the last chapter! And you'll find out who will win in the last chapter too! Thank you for the compliment and enjoy this chapter!  
  
GoldAngel2: I am so happy to hear that you are planning to write a new C009 story, GoldAngel2! It's been so boring in ff.net lately without your writing on the C 009 section. It's a good thing that the C 009 section has authors like you and Wicked to make the C009 section worth the read! I thank you for your compliments and Feliz Navidad to you too! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I also want to ask you if you will give me some tips on how to write a good battle. Thank you and enjoy!  
  
CheetorX: Thank you for your compliments and I'll give you some info on the marathon below, okay? Woops, I didn't think anyone liked those old quotes. Thanks anyway and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Even though I got ONLY five reviews for the last chapter, I still thank all of my loyal fans for always being there and complementing me!  
  
I was so angry to find out that the day after I posted Thoughtful Rain I mistakenly posted Let the Fight Begin! Rrgh, I was expecting extra reviews since I posted two chapters and then boom! I find out I posted Let the Fight Begin! Oh well! Well, hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
--SDA 009  
  
FOR C009 FANS EVERYWHERE:  
  
I have found out that there will be a C009 Marathon on Cartoon Network on SVES, which is basically all those shows they give on Saturday nights. You can find more info ( Date, Time, etc.) in the following site:  
  
www.tvtome.com  
  
Go there and then click on something like All Shows on the left side and then look for Cyborg 009. I think that on the bottom is where it talks about it and then if you still want more info click on link they have on there. I just thought you might want to know!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Cyborg 009, for the millionth time. This fic is based on Caroline B. Cooney's book Fog.  
  
Um, if it isn't too late.FELIZ NAVIDAD!  
  
**********************************  
  
Françoise let her head fall on Joe's shoulder. Her eyelids were so heavy that they kept on closing. It was so early in the morning and unfortunately, it was still raining. Like her team mates, she couldn't fall back to sleep. They had decided to just sit in the living room and talk about anything that popped up in their heads. Mostly Black Ghost. It was too early for breakfast, to Chang's dismay. Chang often cooked when he was bored. So now he just sat, impatiently, looking at the time every second to see if it was time for breakfast.  
  
Too bad, Françoise thought. We all usually eat at eight or nine and it's only four in the morning.  
  
Françoise did not participate in the conversation. She would rather hear what everyone else had to say and give an occasional nod. Joe had suggested many times for her to go to her room and at least take a short nap but she was stubborn and said she wasn't tired. Of course, she was lying, a thing she didn't do very often.  
  
I never do, Françoise corrected herself.  
  
She never remembered once in her life being so tired as she was now. Even after a ballet performance, she wasn't this tired. Actually, when it came to dancing, she never was tired afterwards. On the contrary, she wanted to dance more and more. It was obsessive, yes, but it was something she loved to do.  
  
Not anymore, she thought.  
  
Things like dancing were all in the past. They were distant memories and thoughts like France. She missed her old apartment. The same apartment that Jean Paul worked so hard to get for them. Of course, their apartment was not luxurious but it was always neat and warm. They used to live in a house before their parents died. They just couldn't afford it anymore. Jean Paul had a small job and so did she but not even that could save their old home. It sure was a blessing that they were able to rent an apartment. After months of living in the same apartment, it was no longer called an apartment but their home.  
  
Home, Françoise thought.  
  
Everyone who lived in the small building were very friendly and nice. Usually, one of them would always bring a home made pie or chocolate pudding. Jean Paul always loved home made pies because their Mother would always make them. Françoise had learn very young on how to make a pie and usually baked one for him. But she had to admit that the pies that their neighbors brought them were more tasty and good then her own pies. She smiled.  
  
" Why are you smiling?" Joe whispered, amused.  
  
" It's nothing," Françoise whispered back, smiling.  
  
Her smile vanished when she noticed that Dr. Gilmore walked in with a serious look on his face. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Dr. Gilmore.  
  
" I just got a letter," Dr. Gilmore said, in serious tone.  
  
" So?" Jet said, impatiently. Albert kicked Jet hard on the leg and Jet let out a quiet 'ow' before Dr. Gilmore continued.  
  
" It's from 0019," Dr. Gilmore said.  
  
" WHAT?" They all said at the same time. Françoise sat up and took her head off Joe's shoulder.  
  
" What does it say?" Albert asked, urgently.  
  
" I'll read it to you," Dr. Gilmore said. " Dear Cyborgs, this might be a surprise to you all that I actually send you a letter but I just wanted to ask you all if you are all interested in having a battle tomorrow. I know this may be a quick notice but I don't want to wait. You see, this will definitely be the final battle. There will be only one winner. And we all know who that'll be. Well, please tell me what you think. Till next time, 0019."  
  
" There has to be a catch," Jet said.  
  
" This is 0019 we're talking about anyway," Pyunma said.  
  
" He's really sneaky and quick. He may cheat," Geronimo said, wisely.  
  
" What a dirty lad," G.B said.  
  
" Duh," Chang said.  
  
" 009, what do you think?" Albert asked. There was a pause and all eyes fell on the courageous young leader. He took a deep breath and nodded, grimly.  
  
" I think we should fight," He said.  
  
" Joe, do you think it's wise?" She asked. Joe held her hand tighter.  
  
" It's risky but I'm not just going to sit here all day waiting for him to attack, Françoise. This may be the only chance we have to bring 0019 down," Joe said. Everyone except for Françoise nodded in agreement.  
  
Oh Joe, Françoise thought, resting her head again on his shoulder. But what happens if we die trying to bring down our foe?  
  
***  
  
" What's new?" Scarl asked, quite bored. He laid his head on top of his hand.  
  
" Well, we just received a message from 009," Charles said. Scarl sat up, interested.  
  
" What did he say?" He asked.  
  
" He agreed," Charles said.  
  
" To the battle?" Scarl said, almost in disbelief.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Excellent. Those fools. There is a reason we called it the final battle," Scarl said, smirking.  
  
***  
  
Instead of breakfast, everyone had decided to go over tactics and 0019's weaknesses, much to Chang's dismay. But Françoise decided to go outside and get some fresh air. This sudden news was too much for her.  
  
" Don't you dare get close to the water, Françoise," Jet had said. Françoise rolled her eyes and made no promises.  
  
I can take care of myself, she thought.  
  
It had stoped raining but the weather was still horrid. The sky was gray and the sea had calmed itself. It seemed too calm to her. She stood on the porch and leaned on the wooden rail. She sighed deeply and stared at the sea. The sea made her calm and happy. But not in a moment like this.  
  
A battle, Françoise thought. Just what we need.  
  
She wanted to cry. She didn't want to fight. She didn't want to see her team mates hurt. She didn't want Joe to get hurt. Anything but that. She buried her face in her hands.  
  
" Don't cry, Françoise. Please don't cry," A gentle voice said. " I don't want to see you crying."  
  
" I wasn't-"  
  
" Françoise, I know you better then anyone," Joe said. Françoise sighed.  
  
" Well, I guess," Françoise said, smiling weakly. She looked down at her feet.  
  
" Françoise," Joe said, holding her chin so he could stare deeply in her eyes.  
  
" Yes?" She said.  
  
" What do you want?" He asked, caressing her rosy cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
" What do you mean?" She asked, confused.  
  
" Everyone agrees on the fight but you," He said. " If you don't want to fight, then I'll call it off. I don't want you to be unhappy."  
  
Françoise's eyes went wide. How could he do that? For her? It didn't make sense to her. Why would he call off such an important fight for him just for her?  
  
He loves you, a voice said in her head. Françoise turned red in embarrassment.  
  
" No," Françoise said. She put a hand on his waist and the other on top of his broad chest and laid her head on his shoulder. " I'll fight. I don't want 0019 to control me anymore. I don't want him to bother me anymore, 009. I'm tired of him intruding my heart."  
  
She really wanted to cry badly. It pained her to think of all the things 0019 had caused her. She didn't want him to do this to her. She wanted everything to go back to normal. Before the poster. Before the cliff. Before Black Ghost. A tear rolled down her cheek and Joe wiped it away.  
  
" Shh, it's okay," Joe said, softly. His arm went around her waist while his other hand rubbed her back. " I won't let him do that to you anymore, 003. I promise. I'll fight as much as I can to destroy him so he won't hurt you anymore. Shh, don't cry, Françoise. It'll be okay. We'll all fight. I won't let 0019 take my Françoise away from me."  
  
Françoise blushed and immediately stoped crying. He does care for me, Françoise thought. They all care for me. She smiled.  
  
" Joe, what would I do without you? You always find a way to make me feel better. Thank you Joe," Françoise said and gave him a peck on the cheek. Now it was his turn to blush.  
  
" Anything for you, Françoise," Joe said.  
  
" Okay, stop acting all flirty you two. We get the point that you two fancy each other but come in and help us with our 'secret' plan," G.B said, smirking. Françoise blushed and drew back from the embrace. Joe turned red and sighed in annoyance.  
  
" C'mon," Françoise said, smiling at Joe.  
  
" Uh-huh," Joe said and followed Françoise inside the house.  
  
***  
  
I wish it would be more challenging.  
  
I just snap my fingers and I can bring those cyborgs down.  
  
As easy as that.  
  
It's not even worth it.  
  
It shouldn't even be called a battle.  
  
In a battle you must put lots of effort to beat your enemy.  
  
Who knew that if you had mechanical parts in your body you could automatically bring down anything or anyone that dares to face you?  
  
And too bad for those cyborgs who have mechanical parts in them but cannot bring him down.  
  
They aren't even supposed to be called cyborgs.  
  
Cyborgs are strong.  
  
Cyborgs obey orders.  
  
Cyborgs take control.  
  
None of which the 00 Cyborgs have or have done.  
  
Sad really with all that time and effort put in them to make them what they are today and they don't even wish to use it.  
  
They would rather TRY to bring down a strong and large organization like the Black Ghost Organization.  
  
They might as well give up.  
  
It'll never happen.  
  
Black Ghost is everywhere.  
  
Black Ghost never has an end.  
  
And if they think they could bring Black Ghost down, then they are wrong.  
  
Very wrong.  
  
0019 was just leaning his back on the wall thinking of the upcoming battle he will have with those rebel cyborgs.  
  
How simple it was.  
  
Like stealing candy from a baby.  
  
No sweat.  
  
No effort.  
  
No nothing.  
  
Yet those cyborgs knew this but still thought that there was hope.  
  
Hope? He thought. WHAT hope?  
  
There was no hope.  
  
No hope if they thought that they could bring HIM down.  
  
Out of all people.  
  
HIM.  
  
Why are they so persistent? He thought.  
  
Why?  
  
Do they really think the justice, love, and good could bring down him?  
  
Did they think they could use justice, love, and good to bring down Black Ghost?  
  
The hippies thought that love could conquer all and look where THEY are now.  
  
Where was the love that was spoken of so much in 1960s?  
  
A bunch of frauds, he thought.  
  
Those hippies were just there for publicity and to call attention and in the end a lot of them went to jail.  
  
Look what LOVE, TRUTH, JUSTICE, and GOOD got them into.  
  
What good did that do?  
  
So what did those Cyborgs think?  
  
Love was over.  
  
Those old hippie times are over and thankfully, will never come back.  
  
Love was no different from hate.  
  
Justice was evil and didn't matter anymore.  
  
Good rarely ever conquered evil.  
  
Why?  
  
Because evil is everywhere.  
  
There is more evil then love, justice, and good in the world.  
  
Those cyborgs might as well face the only truth.  
  
That love, good, justice, and truth will only get them into more trouble the evil would.  
  
That love, good, and justice are their downfall.  
  
For having such things will not change the world.  
  
Poor fools.  
  
Poor cyborgs.  
  
If you had only served your purpose.  
  
If you only had done what you were told.  
  
But no.  
  
It's too late now.  
  
All of you, except for my beloved, will come to your end soon, he thought with a smirk.  
  
Victory was his..  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
********************************  
  
AN:  
  
What did you guys think? Good, bad, or what? Did you think I was a little harsh on the hippie thing? It was 0019 talking and thinking of all those things so don't blame me. I just thought of the hippie thing all of sudden because they were all about peace and love ( Vash). I know that there wasn't too much fluff but I promise that the last chapter will be FILLED with fluff. You might think that that's a long time from now but you're actually wrong. I'm only going to write two more chapters for this story and FIN. End. The next chapter is the battle and the last one is the fluff. I'm pretty sad that this story will come to an end because I enjoyed writing this story so much.  
  
I love the feeling of mystery in this story and suspense. I simply love the sea. It's mysterious and exotic. But don't worry. There is going to be a sequel very soon. Don't think that I named it A Painful Past Fanfiction One: The Sea for nothing. I did call it FANFICTION ONE. It's going to be like a trilogy, like Caroline B. Cooney did with the Losing Christina Trilogy. The next one will be called A Painful Past Fanfiction Two: Ice ( Like Snow). I want to make that one longer and more detailed then this one. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
  
--SDA 009  
  
P.S If you haven't read my new story Once Upon A Romance ( Based on another book by Mrs. Cooney called Both Sides of Time), then please do read it. It's kind of a twisted story and the reviews I have got all said it's interesting. Do read it.  
  
********************************  
  
REVIEW! NO FLAMES!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER- THE FINAL BATTLE- The day has come for the Final Battle and our heroes are overwhelmed by tension and confusion. As the battle is getting harder and 0019 is getting stronger, they wonder if they could bring him down without dying...  
  
******************************* 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
The Final Battle  
  
AN:  
  
GoldAngel2: Again, I thank you so much for your help on this chapter. This chapter wouldn't be possible without you! Thank you for your compliments and everything you have done for me!  
  
Tala Ishtar: I'm glad you're enjoying this story! I hope you like this chapter as well and thank you for the compliment!  
  
Lil Rose Angel: I'm so happy that you're enjoying this story so much, Katherine. Yes, I know that in Fire, Christina's the target. That's why the next two stories I'll have to change a lot. The next story will NOT be like Snow at all. I want to go with an idea that came to me one of these days instead. ^_^ I can't copy Mrs. Cooney all the time! I hope to talk to you soon but I know you're probably mad at me for what happened on Friday. I'm sorry. I won't insult myself anymore! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Serene Faerie: Oh I'm SO sorry for missing your name last time! I feel so guilty now! I won't miss it again, promise! Thank you for the compliments and I hope you enjoy this chapter, Sakura!  
  
Wolfwood11: Whoa, I'm surprised. You didn't leave a long review this time. I used to love your long reviews! Thank you so much for you compliment! Well I hope your usual talkative self comes back and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
CheetorX : Aw, thank you so much for reading this chapter as well as Once Upon A Romance! I hope you enjoy this chapter and that your computer gets better!  
  
Jenny644443855: What do you mean it'll have no meaning if I don't continue? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I GOT MORE THIS TIME SO I'M HAPPY! I THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING PATIENT, KIND, AND LOYAL REVIEWERS!  
  
I got a new idea for this chapter in a dream. I liked what happened in my dream better then what I had in mind for this chapter before. I would rather go with what went on in my dream because that looked more interesting and easier to write for me. I also would like to thank GoldAngel2 who helped me greatly with this chapter and gave me incredible advice. This chapter wouldn't be possible without you, GoldAngel2! And I also would like to thank all of my loyal readers who have supported me all along! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Review when you have the time!  
  
--SDA 009  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Cyborg 009 or Caroline B. Cooney's wonderful book, Fog.  
  
****************************  
  
The following morning was bright and sunny, to Françoise's surprise. It would be impossible to tell that today was the day for the battle. The final battle, as 0019 had described it. Françoise sighed and sipped her coffee. It was going to be a long day so she might as well have some caffeine. Like before, she was outside on the porch, leaning on the wooden rail. She rubbed her temple and hoped that everything would go as planned. Though she still had her doubts. She shook her head and yawned.  
  
Last night was just horrible. The team had stayed up almost all night drawing up a plan and discussing tactics. It was probably the second night of no sleep and they hadn't eaten a thing. Her body ached for sleep and food but she wanted to be loyal to her team and stay up too.  
  
How stupid I was, she thought.  
  
Now, thanks to the lack of sleep and food, she woke up from an hour of sleep with a terrible head ache. And no pill could make it go away. She sighed. She felt uneasy. She felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach telling her that the worse was yet to come. She gulped.  
  
Please let me be wrong, she thought.  
  
She noticed that her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She was more nervous then she thought. She was trembling so much that without warning, the mug of coffee slipped out of her hands and thankfully, fell on the sand rather then on the hard wooden floor. The fall made hardly any sound and she thanked goodness that it didn't fall on the wooden floor because it would had caused her team mates to come to her side and start asking questions like " Are you okay?" or stuff like that. She sighed and walked down to the upside down mug and picked it up.  
  
There goes breakfast, she thought.  
  
Chang obviously wasn't going to make any breakfast anyway. Food was not on his mind. It was surprising how he or G.B could be serious for once and determined without arguing about every little thing. At this very moment, they were talking about some important issues about the battle with the rest of the team in harmony. She smiled to herself. It was definitely nice to see her team mates like this but she knew that the cause of this all was the battle. She wondered how that would go. She was so sleepy last night that she wasn't really listening to the plan. So she was clueless. They probably won't let me fight, she thought, bitterly.  
  
She sighed, sadly and placed the mug on the wooden rail and stared out at the horizon and of course, the beautiful sea. Her facial features softened and she walked softly to it. The clear water slightly wet her black boots and her long yellow scarf danced with the soft, calm wind. As she closed her eyes that resembled the ocean, she put her hand on her chest and the other held it's elbow.  
  
I wish, she thought, I was special. I wish I could help my team mates. I'm so weak.. I'm nothing compared to their magnificent abilities. What am I compared to them? Was I only made to be some sort of spy for you, Black Ghost?  
  
Salty tears gathered up in her eyes and she tried to blink them away. Her ocean blue eyes were so much like the ocean. They were both the same color and they both produced salty water. She could be calm like the sea or furious. Her skin was like the white sand in the beach and her golden hair was like the sun above that reflected itself upon the sea. She was more like the sea then she thought.  
  
But I don't want to be like the sea! She thought, tears flowing past her eyes and onto her rosy cheeks. I want to be like my team mates!  
  
Oh but to dream never did her good. She dreamed of dancing beautifully in front of a large audience and receive praise from everyone. But that didn't happen, did it? Why did you make my life so sad God? Why did you allow Black Ghost to put their filthy hands upon me? There was no light in the dark for her. Her life was dark and sad. Nothing about it was special. Nothing was special about her.  
  
" I can make it special," A mysterious voice soothed in her ears. " You are special to me, Françoise Arnoul. I can make your life wonderful and with me you can dance forever. You can have an audience and praise. You can have warmth, love, and tenderness all at once, I promise. Come with me Françoise. Come with me."  
  
She clasped her hands together and stared at the sea that seemed to stretch for miles and miles forever. She didn't feel tired or tense anymore. Never had she felt so.. So wonderful. So safe and the words the voice spoke touched her in a amazing way and she believed the voice. The voice she knew belonged to none other then the sea. Her suitor. 0019. Her lips trembled and the tears ceased.  
  
" I- I want to," She said, without thinking.  
  
She didn't think about her friends. Her wonderful team mates. She didn't think of Dr. Gilmore or Dr. Kazumi. She didn't think of Black Ghost or the battle. She only thought of the life of wonders she would live with the sea. With 0019. And when she realized what she said with wide eyes, it was too late..  
  
***  
  
" I need air," Joe said. He said this more to himself then to his team mates.  
  
It was so stressing to think abut a battle so risky as the one they would have to do later on in the day. He was surprised that 0019 had not told them the time or location. He wondered if 0019 would contact them later on. He walked out the living room, leaving his coffee on the table. He had a head ache and his body was begging for sleep. His stomach was also begging for food. Coffee was all he could give his stomach for now.  
  
I'm sorry, Joe told his stomach. His stomach grumbled in response.  
  
He rolled his eyes as he walked outside. It was awfully bright and calm outside. Too calm. But when he saw what was happening close to the shore, his eyes widened. A strange gust of wind and water revolved around Françoise, like a small tornado. How could this be possible?  
  
" Françoise!" Joe yelled, running to her. But by the time he got there, Françoise disappeared. The hunger and exhaustion he felt were instantly replaced by anger and rage. He clenched his large fists and his bangs covered both of his eyes.  
  
" 0019!" He bellowed, angrily.  
  
Why did I leave her alone? He thought, guilty. Tears stung his crimson eyes. Why? He felt guilty, angry, and empty. He felt so lonely. He felt as if a large piece of his heart had been torn off, brutally. The one part of his heart that belonged to his one and only love, Françoise Arnoul. And now she was gone. This was like the third time some one had taken Françoise away from him. And somehow, this time it seemed permanent.  
  
No, he thought. I have to save her! I can't let 0019 put his filthy hands on her! I won't..I won't let him.  
  
" 009! What happened? Where's 003?" G.B said, running towards him, the team and Dr. Gilmore closely behind.  
  
" 003 has been kidnapped," Joe said, through gritted teeth. " By 0019."  
  
***  
  
" 0019, why did you act so stupidly?" Scarl asked his son, annoyed.  
  
" What do you mean?" 0019 asked.  
  
" You kidnapped the girl! Why did you have to do that? There was no point!" Scarl said, rolling his eyes.  
  
" I have my reasons. I do not wish to continue this conversation Father," 0019 said, walking away. " I cannot leave my beloved unaccompanied for too long."  
  
0019 walked away with a smirk. I'll send the cyborgs a note. I would love to see their reactions.  
  
***  
  
009 read the small note from 0019 over and over again. It had just arrived and it told them the place and time they would meet.  
  
" Read it! Read it!" Chang begged. Joe grunted and rolled his eyes.  
  
" He wants us to meet him in an hour in the same place we encountered 0010," Joe said.  
  
" In an hour?" Albert said, in disbelief. " Do you think we'll be ready, 009?"  
  
" Well," Joe said, firmly. " You won't have to worry about that."  
  
" What do you mean?" Pyunma asked.  
  
" Well, you're all going to stay here. I'll go by myself," Joe said firmly.  
  
" Now you listen here, 009. Don't you think that you're the only one that cares for 003. We're all coming," Jet said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
" I'm going by myself, 002. Don't be so stubborn," Joe said and by the look on everyone's face he added, " And that's an order."  
  
" So you want to be the hero, huh?" Jet said, not willing to give up and stay quiet like the rest of the team. " I'm sick of this, 009. You're always the hero. The hero always gets all the praise and the girl. It's no fair!"  
  
" Do you think I want to be the hero, Jet? I wasn't the one who choose this life, okay? But when someone takes someone that I care about away, I have to be the hero. Don't you understand? I'm not going to let 0019 take Françoise away," Joe said, firmly.  
  
" But you're not the only one who doesn't want 0019 to take Françoise away, Joe," Jet said. " We all care for her!"  
  
" But none of you care for her as much as I do," Joe said. He turned around and was about to walk out the living room but stopped. He held the door knob tightly. " Please, let me go on my own. I'm begging you all."  
  
This was harder then Joe thought. But of course it wasn't going to be simple. Joe sighed when there was so response and he walked out the room, his long yellow scarf following closely behind. With a glint of determination in his eyes, Joe walked out the house but stopped when he noticed the mug of coffee. It was empty and sand covered most of it.  
  
My poor Françoise, Joe thought bitterly. If only I had been with you.  
  
The determination was replaced by guilt and he just stood on the porch, with a sad look on his face. The day darkened, as if knowing that a battle was soon to come. As if knowing that tragedy had struck. That his precious love had been taken away by evil. By 0019. Joe clenched his fists.  
  
I'll save you Françoise, he thought. Tears flowed past his eyes and his bangs hid his eyes. I need you Françoise. I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't know what I would do without your optimism and pretty face. I don't know what I would do without hearing your calm breathing when you are asleep in our room. I don't know what I would do without your tender lips which I've only had the courage to touch with my own once. What would I do without you, my Françoise? He whimpered in pain and loss. Would he ever see his lovely crush again?  
  
***  
  
In her dream she saw Joe, the boy she was so fond of. The boy that made life worth living. The boy that had lighten her life for so long. How she loved him.  
  
I love you with everything I am, she thought in her dreams. I love you Joe. I will always love you and no one else.  
  
***  
  
You won't love him for long, 0019 thought, reading her thought in her sleep.  
  
How dare she think of that despicable annoying boy in that way?  
  
0019 cursed under his breath and watched his beloved sleep on top of a flat rock that made her look like Sleeping Beauty or Snow White waiting for their handsome prince to come and give them a kiss of life and love.  
  
But your prince won't be HIM if that's what you're thinking.  
  
That idiot doesn't deserve you.  
  
He clenched his fist.  
  
We'll see who she ends up with 009.  
  
Don't keep your hopes up though, he thought with a smirk.  
  
***  
  
An hour had past, and the sky had darkened. The animals fled, their instincts telling them that there was trouble. Joe knew that too. Joe accelerated to the place they had first met 0010.  
  
How could I forget you, 0010, Joe thought. You threatened Françoise. You got what you deserved.  
  
Punctual, 0019 stood on top of one of the rocks, his silver hair blowing along with the wind. His violet eyes stared at Joe, amused. He smirked.  
  
" Why 009," 0019 said. " What a pleasant surprise to see you here alone without your team mates. Well, you are making this battle easier. But no matter, my friend. We can have fun anyway. 003 is sleeping over there. Isn't she precious?"  
  
Joe scowled. His eyes searched for 003 until he found the motionless girl sleeping on a large flat rock, soundly. His gaze soften and he wished he could go to her side and avoid the battle.  
  
" 009 have you come to fight or what? You seem more preoccupied with 003 then with me. But no matter. She's not going with you, of course," 0019 said.  
  
" What do you mean she's not coming with me? You're wrong. She's coming with me you filthy rat," 009 said, clenching his fist.  
  
" I have an idea, my friend. Who ever wins gets 003. How about it?" 0019 said, amused.  
  
Joe stared at 0019 and then at Françoise. I can't let you go with him, Françoise. I can't lose. I have to win now. I have to beat Black Ghost once and for all and most importantly, save you from HIM.  
  
" Fine then," 009 said. " But I don't have all day, 0019. I want to end this once and for all."  
  
" Why don't worry, 009. I'll be sure to end this quickly and painlessly," 0019 said and snapped his fingers. At the end of his finger, a gust of sand and wind started to form slowly, getting larger by the second.  
  
I don't know how I'm going to beat 0019, Joe thought. Nevertheless by myself. I shouldn't have come alone. It's too late for that. I'm going to have to find a way to bring him down.  
  
" This will be a little painful," 0019 said and released the gust. It instantly hit Joe's face and the sand went inside his eyes. He grunted and tried to get it out while trying to keep his balance but suddenly two fists started punching his stomach. He punched him so hard and fast, that Joe wasn't sure if his stomach would ever be the same. Joe couldn't see from the sand and bitter liquid started dripping from the corner of his lips. Joe grunted, painfully.  
  
0019 kept on punching and kicking that Joe's body started aching badly. It had become so painful that Joe just kicked anything and to his surprise, ended up kicking 0019 off. He knew that it had caught 0019 by surprise because he heard something fall hard on the ground with a loud 'thump' and rocks fell. Joe brushed the sand off his face and saw that 0019 stood up, holding his hip.  
  
" You caught me by surprise 009 but I assure you that that won't be happening again," 0019 said.  
  
" That's what you think," Joe said, through grit teeth. Before 0019 could move or do any move, Joe activated his Acceleration Mode by clicking his back tooth with his tongue, ignoring the taste of bitter blood in his mouth. Without hesitation, Joe quickly jumped over a couple of rocks and from behind 0019, kicked the back his neck which caused 0019 to fall over the small, sharp pebbles.  
  
" You fool. You think you're the only one with Acceleration Mode?" 0019 said, grimacing. With smirk, he licked the blood from the corner of his lip and ran his fingers through his sweaty, silver hair. " I simply felt sorry for you 009. You don't have a chance, you know."  
  
" Stop flattering yourself 0019. You have been bragging so much that you're not even fighting! Start fighting!" Joe said, his eyes narrowing. He shot a quick glance at Françoise to make sure she was okay. Of course, she was still sleeping.  
  
" Well if you insist," 0019 said, smirking. He snapped his fingers twice and said a couple of words under his breath. He smirked at the bewildered look on 009's face.  
  
What is he doing? Joe thought but soon he found out. Harsh cold wind hit Joe's body with such force that 009 was blown off his feet and fell on the ground, his back hitting a large rock instantly. Small pebbles fell from above the rock and scratched Joe's face. This only made the pain he felt all over his body worse. Sweat mixed with the blood in his face and neck. Grimacing, he stood up. He wasn't sure if his legs would be able to support him any longer.  
  
I can't give up, he thought painfully. Please, hold on. I need you more then ever, he told his legs mentally.  
  
" I got to hand it to you 009. You do have dignity but you do have to learn how to die with dignity as well. It's not too late to give up and let me finish you off, 009," 0019 said, slyly.  
  
" I'll never give up." Joe said. " Never."  
  
***  
  
It's going to take a lot more to convince us to stay in a rotten living room while you get killed 009, Jet thought to himself.  
  
Ignoring the fact that Joe had ORDERED them to stay in the beach house, they had followed Joe to the location of the battle. It had been a long time since they had last come to the rocky place where they had fought 0010.  
  
" I think we should split up," Albert said. " That way we can all have a different view of the fight. We'll all talk to each other by using these walkie talkies, okay?"  
  
" Okay," They all said, nodding. Albert handed everyone a walkie talkie.  
  
" Make sure that you get a good spot where you could see everything perfectly without drawing attention by either of them. If things get bad, we'll have to interfere, got it? But not without my permission," Albert continued. " Remember don't get caught or-"  
  
" We get it, 004!" G.B said, grinning. " We won't get caught!"  
  
" You better not," Albert said firmly. " Now, spread out. Make sure to not be close to each other."  
  
" Got it," Pyunma said and with that everyone started looking for a place to watch the fight without getting caught. But when Jet was about to leave, Albert grabbed him by the end of his long yellow scarf.  
  
" 002, I need you to do something," Albert said.  
  
" What is it?" Jet asked, annoyed.  
  
" I need you to watch the battle from above," Albert said. " I think that would give you an excellent view of everything that's going on. I know there's probably a higher risk of you getting caught but your sly and I think you can handle this. Please don't let this go to your ego. Unfortunately, you're the only one that can fly so we have no other choice but to let you go."  
  
" HEY-" Jet started.  
  
" Please just say yes and go," Albert said, rolling his eyes.  
  
" Fine," Jet grunted, angrily and took off.  
  
It felt good to be up in the sky and although it was cold, the wind still felt great on his face. When he was high enough, he stoped and looked down. His eyes widened.  
  
Oh 009, he thought annoyed, you're getting beat up. There's no way you can win this without dying!  
  
" Guys," Jet said bringing the walkie talkie close to his mouth so they could hear him clearly. " We got to help him."  
  
Jet winced as he saw Joe getting pushed towards a rock. He heard the sound of rocks falling and tumbling over each other and he heard whimpers coming from 009. Joe, Jet thought, why didn't you let us come with you! Why'd you have to be so stubborn!  
  
" No," He heard Albert reply. " Give 009 a chance."  
  
" We're just going to stand here and watch our friend getting hurt? We can't give him a chance to die, 004! There'll be no use to stepping in the fight if that happens!" Jet said, angrily. He was surprised to hear Albert chuckle.  
  
" 002 don't be so ignorant. We know Joe better then that. We can't start underestimating him now," Albert said, firmly. " Give him a chance 002."  
  
" All right," Jet said and watched the fight carefully almost without blinking.  
  
This is going to be difficult for you 009, Jet thought. Be careful.  
  
***  
  
" I'll never give up." Joe said. " Never."  
  
" And tell me 009," 0019 said. " Why can't you give up? It's simple."  
  
Joe shook his head. He bit his lip and again, his bangs covered his crimson eyes. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath, ignoring the pain he felt throughout his body.  
  
" I made a promise to 003," Joe said and closed his eyes in reminisce.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
(Chapter Five: Thoughtful Rain)  
  
" Do you think that there will ever be an end to this? Do you ever wonder if we'll be alive by then? Is our future to live here in sadness, sorrow, and distress?" She had asked, sadly.  
  
Joe stared at Françoise, surprised. He sure wasn't expecting this from her. She was usually so optimistic. The things she said made him slightly shudder.  
  
" I," Albert said. " I honestly don't know, 003."  
  
Joe bit his lip and tried to think of something to say to cheer up Françoise. She looked so upset that it made him sad too.  
  
" And it doesn't matter Françoise. We'll fight to the end, no matter what. We'll live the present and await the future. As long as we believe and keep on trying, we'll succeed. We'll have a bright future, you'll see," Joe had said.  
  
Françoise's eyes filled with happy tears and she smiled. Her bright eyes stared at him full of hope, joy, and awe.  
  
" I'll believe in you and in your words, 009," Françoise said. Joe smiled at the petite French girl. He stared at Françoise with so much love that day. He felt the love he secretly stored in his heart burn his chest. He never loved her so much. Secretly and wordlessly, he made a vow that he would ALWAYS protect Françoise and NEVER give up in a battle. Sadly, he broke the one that he would always protect her and was on the verge to brake the other vow.  
  
*End*  
  
" A touching story, I must hand it to you. But I must tell you that what you feel for 003 is utterly impossible. There is no way two men could feel the same way for a beautiful girl like 003. She deserves the best, not some half human boy. You see, what 003 feels for you is pity. She feels bad for you, 009. Face it. Why would a girl as graceful and as elegant as Françoise want to be with an orphan who has no Mother and knows nothing about his Father or why he was so unfortunate to be abandoned by his own Mother," 0019 said. " Do you really think you have a chance with Françoise? I think not, 009."  
  
What 0019 said stabbed his heart. He felt as if a sharp knife had sunk deeply into his heart brutally and slowly and painfully, slicing it in half. His eyes widened. 0019 was-  
  
" Wrong. You're wrong 0019!" Was all Joe could manage to say.  
  
" Hah, you really think I am wrong? You told me to stop flattering myself while it is you who is flattering yourself. You think so highly of yourself. Your pride and ego has gone to your head. Françoise deserves a better man," 0019 said, rolling his eyes.  
  
" And don't you dare think for one minute that you are that better man. I'm not going to let some filthy disgusting rat take Françoise away!" Joe said, angrily.0019 turned red from anger.  
  
" Enough of this. I'm not going to let you insult me anymore. I'm going to end this once and for all," 0019 said, his eyes narrowed.  
  
" Finally," 009 said and at once, clicked his back tooth. Everything slowed down but to 009's surprise, 0019 was the only thing that didn't slow down. He smirked.  
  
" As I said before, you're not the only one with Acceleration Mode, 009," He said.  
  
Before Joe could say a word, 0019 disappeared. Or so it seemed. Joe looked around his surrounding and saw nothing but a young girl sleeping on a rock.  
  
Where'd he go? He thought. He couldn't have just disappeared!  
  
009 was right. Before he could look up or do anything at all, large boulders fell from the sky out of nowhere and pilled up over his body, His body ached so bad now that he was sure he would never make it. Luckily, he had covered his head in time otherwise he would have been unconscious by now.  
  
" Those boulders are too big and heavy for 009 to get out of. Even if he does have super strength, he will never make it out of all of those boulders," 0019 said, a smile of victory on his face. " I guess this proves who's the better man 009. Rest in peace."  
  
It was clear that 0019 was celebrating victory too early when out of now where, the weak bloody boy, slowly, came out of the heavy boulders. His teeth were grit in pain and he grimaced as he stood up straight. 009 was surprised that his legs could even move nevertheless carry his heavy body.  
  
" You can't get rid of me like that," He said. It took so much effort to say that sentence from all the pain he felt all over his body and the blood he was forced to swallow in his mouth.  
  
" You had enough strength to come out of those boulders but you don't have enough strength now to bring me down. You're so foolish, 009. You were better off just staying there. You would have died eventually," 0019 said, rolling his eyes, annoyed. " You have to accept the fact that you'll never beat me. There is no strength left in you to fight. Just call it a quits and I'll understand."  
  
" No, I'll n- never give u-up," Joe said, through grit teeth.  
  
" What a fool," 0019 said, shaking his head. " As you wish. Just keep believing in yourself. You'll eventually HAVE to lose hope."  
  
Joe whimpered as he stepped off the boulders and on to the rocky ground. 0019 smirked and shook his head. He clenched his fist and punched the air or an imaginary 009. 009 was left clueless until he felt the same pain you would feel if someone punched you on the jaw. Joe whimpered when he fell on top of the large pile of boulders and small, sharp pebbles.  
  
Like he did all this time, he ignored the pain he felt throughout his beaten up body and stood up on his tired, aching feet. His red uniform was so torn up by the rocks and pebbles that Joe wasn't sure if there was a way to sow it back together. 0019 rolled his eyes, annoyed. He grunted angrily and swung his arm in the air. Joe knew what would happen next. An imaginary arm hit his stomach very hard and he was sent flying in the air and again, fell on the large pile of boulders. This time more rocks and pebbles fell over his body. Now his body wasn't willing to stand up anymore. 0019 was right. He should had just stayed under the pile of rocks and wait for death to fall upon his bruised body.  
  
No! He thought. I can't give up now!  
  
But his body paid no attention to him and remained in the position it was in. Joe wasn't in control anymore. His body was functioning by itself. As much as he fought to keep them open, his eyes closed in defeat. It was taking his mind a harder time to give up that easily. But his body paid no attention to his mind. Without warning, it began to rain. It surprised Joe on how similar this battle was to the one with 0010. The clean water that the dark clouds above produced soaked his body, stinging and cleaning it at the same time.  
  
The water felt good and washed the blood and dirt he had all over his body but it stung the cuts he had got from the sharp rocks and pebbles. The pure water cleaned the sweat out of his hair and soaked his uniform. Joe heard two feet climbing the pile of boulders and stop when they were close enough. A boot rested on 009's broad chest. His chest hurt so badly now that he was practically gasping for air. Joe painfully opened his eyes and noticed that 0019 was staring at him with a smirk. He held a gun similar to the one all the 00 Cyborgs had only that the one he had seemed more advanced.  
  
" Finally you give up 009. You don't know how long I've been waiting to bring the great 009 down. You were always the first person I wanted to kill, you know. Your friends will be easier to beat anyway. They're all weak but you were always the persistent one. And I can't allow Françoise to be close to you any longer. So, say good-bye 009. It has been a pleasure beating you," 0019 said, pointing the gun to 009's head. Joe was so weak, he didn't fight back. He just laid on the large boulder uncomfortably and waited for the trigger to be pulled.  
  
It's over, Joe thought. He felt tears in his eyes. I let you down, Françoise.  
  
" No Joe!" They heard a female voice say. Joe would always recognize that sweet angelic voice anywhere. He turned his head over, blood dripping off his forehead and on to the rocks, and he wasn't surprised that Françoise was talking in her sleep. " Don't leave me Joe! I need you!"  
  
She whimpered and even through rain, Joe could still see the clear salty water flowing past her cheeks. Seeing her cry made him feel guilty. To hear her say that made him realize that he couldn't die and leave Françoise with 0019. His eyes narrowed.0019 was so angry he turned his attention from Joe to Françoise. It was obvious that he didn't like what Françoise said one bit.  
  
This is my chance, Joe thought. Joe didn't know where he got the strength from to actually stand up straight. His back hurt like everything else in his body but he didn't care. All that mattered now was to beat 0019 and rescue the girl he loves from 0019's clutches.  
  
I have to get the gun out of his hands first, Joe thought.  
  
" It's not over yet, 009," Joe said.  
  
" Huh?" 0019 said and was surprised to see Joe up.  
  
" Give me the gun," Joe said and tried getting the gun out of 0019's hand but 0019 was reluctant to give it to him so easily. It seemed for a long time that they fought for the gun but then-  
  
" Stop it! I won't let you take away the gun! You'll die before you get your hands on it," 0019 said.  
  
Suddenly, the trigger was mysteriously pulled TWICE and the loud sound of two bullets escaping a gun was heard. And it clearly hit one of them. Joe's eyes went wide in pain.  
  
It's all over now, Joe thought..  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
******************************  
  
AN:  
  
Well, at least this battle didn't suck as much as the last one I wrote. I hope you guys enjoyed this LONG chapter ( It took me forever to write) and the cliffhanger I left! But darn, I think you know who died too. How unfortunate. I forgot that I left a clue inside another chapter. Oh well, review please!  
  
--SDA 009  
  
P.S This chapter was only Part One. There's a Part Two. But don't worry. The rest of the battle won't be too long. There's a fluffy treat after that too. That's for you, Katherine!  
  
****************************  
  
REVIEW! NO FLAMES!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER- THE FINAL BATTLE PART TWO- Who will die? Who will stay with Françoise? Who did the bullets hit? Is it 0019 or our hero, Joe? LAST CHAPTER  
  
************************** 


	8. Note From SDA

Hello Patient Readers/Fans,

I sincerely apologize for not updating in **AGES**! I feel horrible and I'm real sorry for leaving you guys in a cliff hanger. It's not fair and well, I'm happy to say that a Painful Past is completed and ready to be posted but I want to know if you guys still are interested to find out the conclusion since I know none of you are happy with me. I'll only update if a reasonable amount of you are still interested although I don't blame you if your not. I'll explain why I haven't updated in so long if I update but one of the reason was because I forgot my password to and I lost my SN for AOL. I've had PPF1 done for like months but I just couldn't update, obviously. I'm proud to say that I got internet a couple of weeks ago ( I still have AOL) and I remembered my password on Monday for !

**So review if you want me to update and I'm REAL sorry!**

Love you all,

_SDA 009_

P.S If you will like to talk to me, you can IM me or Email me on PiNkCuTiEgUrLiE7 . That's for AOL. If you have Yahoo, I also have a SN there: sweetdarkgoddess009. Review if you have the chance!


	9. Chapter Eight

_Chapter Eight_

_The Final Battle: Part Two _

_AN:_

_Jenny644443855: Whoa, I didn't think you liked this story too much but now I know you do! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_CheetorX: You're too sweet! I have the first C009 comic too and I was surprised on how many differences there were from the first episode and the comic. Enjoy!_

_Lil Rose Angel: Aw, I bet you could have written a battle WAY better then this. I'm sure of it! You'll have to read this chapter to find out what happens to Joe. Heh, I'm evil! No, Jen won't be happy at all. LOL,I hope you like this chapter!_

_Wolfwood11: blush You are too kind. I'm sure that you broke the writer's block on your own but anyway, I'm happy that I helped you in the slightest way. I haven't read your fic but I'll be happy to read it when I'm not so busy. I bet it's great though! Enjoy!_

_BabyG of Westlife: You'll find out who died soon! Enjoy!_

_GoldAngel2: Thank you, thank you! The last chapter wouldn't have been possible without you! Thank you so much for everything you have done for me and all the support you have given me throughout this story! By the way, what's a C2?_

_Tomoe2Kenshin: LOL, I hate cliff hangers too but I like writing them! LOL, poor Joe! He got so hurt. I reread the last chapter and I couldn't believe all I made Joe suffer! Thank you for your sweet compliments and I hope you like this chapter!_

_Serene Faerie: Thank you so much Saku ( I did it!)! You are so supportive and sweet! I hope you enjoy this last chapter Saku!_

_If I missed you, I'm real sorry. Thank you all so much for being SO PATIENT! I love you guys! I really enjoyed writing this story and I also loved reading all of your reviews. All of you have been so supportive and sweet to me. I thank you so much for always being there. I hope you always will! Thanks for actually wanting to read this chapter after all those months of waiting! Also, I'm sorry if this chapter is too long or hard to read. The Document Manager or whatever didn't let me put spaces between the scenes or anything. I'm mad! Enjoy!_

_--SDA 009_

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Cyborg 009 or **Fog** in any way._

" _Stop it! I won't let you take away the gun! You'll die before you get your hands on it," 0019 said._

_Suddenly, the trigger was mysteriously pulled TWICE and the loud sound of two bullets escaping a gun was heard. And it clearly hit one of them. Joe's eyes went wide in pain._

_It's all over now, Joe thought..._

Joe held his left shoulder in pain. The bullet had hit him on the shoulder. Although it didn't seem too serious, it seemed like the bullets had been especially made to kill. To kill quickly. He whimpered and closed his eyes in pain. He heard 0019 scream in pain and Joe's eyes shot open. His eyes widened.

0019 was clutching his chest in pain and his hand was covered in dark red blood. Right through the heart. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. It seemed like he was trying to say something but he couldn't find the strength to let it out. He was gasping for air but Joe somehow understood what he was saying.

" I'm sorry Fa-father. I'm so-sorry Fran-Françoise," He struggled to say Françoise's name and he fell on his knees. He turned his head towards Joe. Joe stared back, shocked.

" I'm so-sorry, 009," Was the last thing he said before he collapsed. His eyes were opened and blood poured from his chest to the ground. It was hard to watch the scene. He knew once he didn't move, he was dead.

Joe's body ached all over and he himself, after being shot, wasn't sure if he would live to tell or see one of Françoise's sweet smiles. He had never fought this hard, even when he fought Scarl. And even this time he had more determination to beat 0019. It took Joe all the rest of his energy to just walk to where Françoise was laying. As he came close and collapsed on his knees, his head fell on her chest, arms around her. More raindrops fell from the sky and fell on 003's eyes. She blinked and with relief, saw a rather beaten up 009 by her side, eyes half open. She recognized the rocky place. It was where they had their first encounter with 0010.

As her arm went around his neck, she whispered, almost weakly, "Is it over, 009?"

Joe grunted, relieved to hear 003 okay and sound as she stroked his wet hair, "Uh huh."

He raised his head slightly till his lips were against her own in a weak kiss. When he pulled back, he noticed she was crying silently when she noticed the big shot wound he had and whispered kissing his forehead "Oh Joe, why?" and he could feel his own warm tears against his face as he whispered, "I love you."

His head fell again on her chest and he gave one last final kiss to her on corner of her jaw and his eyes closed. She went through a moment of shock, not knowing whether he was alive or not. More cold tears streamed past her eyes and she was doing sounds with her mouth, as if she was trying to say something but it wouldn't come out.

" No, Joe!" She sobbed, in complete loss, "W- why?"

All the events of the whole week came back to her all at once, playing over and over again, making her feel at fault. I swear, she vowed, if Joe dies, I'll kill myself. Shot myself to feel his pain. She, with weak hands, held his handsome face, crying uncontrollably.

She sobbed as she said, quietly, "No Joe, you can't leave me now. I need you. I've never had these kind of feelings for a man. Never. Don't go. You promised, you promised..."

She was so weak, so upset, she fainted, arms around her true love but not before she gave him another deep kiss on his sweet, tender lips she loved to feel so much. It rained harder and you could hear thunder from far away. The team could only watch in despair.

Very shocked by the events, Albert whispered hoarsely to the team, " It's over. Get them as soon as possible, 002. He's hurt badly..."

As 002 flied toward the ground, he stoped in midair suddenly surprised to see Joe disappear. As he a raised an eyebrow in surprise, he suddenly heard the familiar voice of young 001 in his head.

_I'm sorry 002, but 009 is in very bad condition and must be tend to at once._

As Jet gently scooped Françoise in his muscular arms, he replied quietly "It's okay, 009 needs it."

Jet instantly flew up and flew as fast as his legs could towards the beach house where they resided in as their team mates followed slowly behind. Each and everyone of them had the same shallow face as they thought of the battle, each of them feeling guilt for having let 009 go on his own and getting badly hurt. And also letting 003's feelings hurt. They all wondered if they could actually get through this without having to loose their courageous yet foolish leader and break their innocent ballerina's heart...

Almost a week had past and everyday seemed like their hope was getting more dim and almost expecting the worst. But Françoise didn't. She was extremely optimistic and her hope were still high to see her love's eyes open once more and recover fully.

_Joe, _she thought as she stroked his mahogany mane away from his closed crimson eyes, _are you going to wake up today?_

She was sitting in a chair next to the bed where 009 was laying in the small infirmary in the Dolphin. She didn't know where her team mates were but she guessed they were in the beach house. She sighed. He'd been in this coma, if that's what it is, for almost a week and he hardly moved and his breathing was soft, almost weak. He was connected to some machines, supposedly helping him recover. The sounds from the machines echoed noisily in room and every time they did, she would jump and look at the heart monitor that would, just with a simple green line, tell you if the person was alive or not. She would sigh in relief every time.

She noticed that most of the bruises he had had were gone and he only had small scratches and cuts over his body. But the state he was in the first couple of day were painful to see. He was submitted in many operations and repairs and even Dr. Gilmore wasn't sure if he would live or even if he did, he somehow knew that Joe would never be the same and his Acceleration Mode would never work as good as before. But Joe had recovered so magnificently, that these thoughts were simply shrugged off. Now all they wanted was for Joe to wake up and she wanted that the most.

She yawned, softly covering her mouth as she did. She felt very tired and weak but she refused to leave his side. After all, if it wasn't for her, Joe wouldn't be like this. Warm tears gathered in her tropical orbs, feeling guilt arise again. Again, she gave Joe another stroke of affection on his smooth face, hoping to see him come to his senses but he didn't. Her stomach growled but she ignored her stomach's plead for food. She hadn't eaten or slept a lot and if she did, she was also by her love. She wanted to be there with him when he did wake up.

_What if he doesn't? _A negative voice in her head said and she felt her heart drop at the thought. A single tear rolled out of her eye and onto her rosy cheek. Her gentle hand searched for his hand and she held it tight. His hand wasn't as warm as it should be and was slightly cold, it almost felt lifeless.

" Joe, wake up, please. Open your eyes, let me see those large crimson eyes of yours. Those orbs full of warmth, life, and compassion. Please," She pleaded. After no response, she simply closed her eyes and sighed. She was about to let go of his hand when she suddenly heard Joe grunt and felt him squeeze her hand weakly. She held her breath, her eyes concentrated on the strong figure laying before her. She didn't move or blink. A smile gathered in her face as she saw his weak eyelids open slowly...

_His eyes opened slowly, almost painfully from the bright light above him. The room was more like a blur and loud noises around him were rather painful to his ears. The world around him was so blurry, so bright, it seemed fake. And then before him he saw an angel with golden hair and he could have sworn he saw a golden halo above her head. He could see two very bright tropical orbs and the sweetest, innocent smile on her gorgeous face as some tears rolled past her eyes. She was so angelic, so gorgeous, that she just couldn't be real. But she was, he just knew it. And this place was real, it had to be Heaven. It just had to._

" _Am I in Heaven?" He heard a sweet giggle, sounding like bells ringing on Christmas day, after he said so. He reached out for her delicate face, somehow becoming clearer. He just wanted to know if she was real and he knew she was as he felt her soft skin, " Are you an Angel?"_

_She giggled again, her smile wider and sweeter as she responded with an angelic voice he recognized, "No, Joe."_

_After hearing her pleasant voice, the world around him was clearer and he could recognize the place he had thought was Heaven as the small white infirmary he had been in so many time in the Dolphin and the beautiful Angel before him was just that, HIS Angel, his love, and eternity. The gorgeous French girl named-_

" Françoise!" He said, sitting up suddenly, surprised. Her image wasn't dull anymore like it had been the previous days. It was vivid and alive, her hair more golden, her eyes brighter and they were a brilliant shade of blue and green like the ocean and her face, oh her face, just as beautiful as before! Her skin was even softer and not as pale, more like the color of ivory and her cheeks were pink. Her beauty was breathtaking.

" Joe, lay back down. You're very weak," She said, standing up as she tried to push him back down but instead he pulled her back down to sit on the chair. He didn't remove his hand from her soft cheek and he just stared at her in awe. He saw tears gather in her eyes and some rolled onto her cheek. But her smile remained on her delicate face.

As he wiped the tears off her face with his thumb, she whispered "I'm sorry Joe. It's all my fault you're injured. Forgive me."

" There is nothing to forgive. Besides, it's not even your fault," He said, firmly. He beckoned her to come up on the bed and join him. She blushed but without hesitation, crawled on the bed. He brought her to his arms, hugging her tightly. Before he could stop himself, he was also sharing her tears.

He had been sure before that he wouldn't see his beloved again. It felt so unreal that she was now in his arms, weeping silently. His nose was welcomed by the sweet smell of roses, which was very pleasant. He saw concern on her pretty face as she touched one of his shoulders. At once he felt a jolt of pain come from the wound that 0019 had left on him. He grimaced and she bit her lip, fighting the urge to cry even more.

Sadly, she whispered again, "Oh Joe, why?"

As he brought her closer to his body, he gave her the same answer as before, "Because I love you. I love you more than life itself. Before, I knew I had feelings for you but as you started drifting farther away from me, I realized that you mattered a lot more to me than I thought. That's why I risked it all just to be able to see you, hold you, feel you and I wasn't about to give 0019 the satisfaction of claiming you as his. I don't care about getting hurt or about this wound, time will heal that but time would never have cured the pain of losing you."

His words brought so many different emotions to her, from love to pleasure and delight, and she couldn't describe what she felt. But she knew that she had never felt so much warmth and love as she did now. And now that he expressed his feelings, she knew it was her turn to express her own.

" Joe," She began, her voice tender and loving, "I honestly don't know what to say but your words have touched me in ways you wouldn't imagine. You don't know what pleasure I feel that you share the feelings I have had for you since the first day I met you. I knew the day you were still recovering from the attack from 0010 and we had our first conversation, we would have a very special friendship and I was right. We always have found it easy to speak our hearts to each other and talk about things that are very intimate and private about our lives like it was just natural."

He listened carefully to her words feeling a rise of delight at every word she said. Her eyes met his, showing him sincerity in them.

She paused searching for the right words, "And every day I seemed to fall more in love with you and your compassionate, loving persona mesmerized me. I just never had any fear to tell you anything beside my true feelings for you. My worse fear was being rejected and I felt heart broken when you were becoming annoyed by the feelings that the sea or in other words, 0019 was causing in me."

" And I apologize for that, Françoise," He said, in a repentant tone, "it was wrong of me."

Shaking her head, she continued, "Don't think much of it, Joe. It was not your fault or any of our comrades, none of us knew it was all another scheme from Black Ghost. But what I'm trying to get to is, my feelings remain the same as when I met you. I still have very strong feelings for you, ones I don't have for anyone else. And just the simple fact of our closeness enlightens my very soul and tells me that my feelings for you will always be the same. The love and ardor I have for you cannot be kept hidden any more and I wish to always be able to be by your side and remain as close as we are now forever."

She, like him, felt joyful tears gather in their eyes. Their eyes remained locked on each other, nothing else seeming important. He stroked her cheek and held her face in his hands whispering softly to her, " And we will Françoise, we will."

But as they leaned towards each other, the passion disappeared as the door slid open and revealed Dr. Gilmore holding Ivan, who was deep in slumber. He seemed surprised to see 009 awake but was even more by the intimacy 009 and 003 found themselves in.

"Thank God you are awake, Joe," He said, amazed, ignoring the closeness between the pair.

Sheepishly, Françoise got off the bed and stood next to the it, feeling slightly embarrassed as a small blush appeared on her pretty face, making her face glow prettily. Joe shook off the annoyance he felt and replaced it with a grin but he just couldn't take the image of Françoise glowing like that out of his head. She was just so beautiful.

" Hello doctor," He said, "I'm very grateful as well."

He was hoping that Dr. Gilmore would leave so he could be alone with Françoise once more but unfortunately, they were joined by the rest of the team. He felt disappointment wash over him as they all came in and surrounded him, slightly pushing Françoise away from him and his eyes.

"009, you're awake!" They all said, happily.

" Thank heavens," Chang said, joyfully.

" It's a miracle!" G.B exclaimed.

The team went on and on, asking questions and criticizing the strategy he used and saying if they had helped him, he wouldn't have been going through this but secretly he just wanted all of them to leave but they did everything but that. Françoise sighed, feeling upset that the one time they could have had the most romantic conversation and of course, sweetest kiss, they had to be interrupted.

_Maybe later_, she thought, disappointed.

Joe watched as Françoise walked over to Dr.Gilmore, who remained by the doorway watching the scene, and took Ivan with her as she walked out the Infirmary, leaving a dissatisfied Joe behind to deal with his team bombarding him with questions.

Sighing, he thought to himself,_ We'll continue what we left unfinished later Françoise, I promise._

It seemed like the world around him was opposed to the idea of leaving him and Francoise alone and letting them continue declaring love to one another. Chang had set a big feast in honor of Joe and he truly overdid himself on it, although no one could complain. It was by far the best meal he had ever eaten in his life but he'd do anything just to get out and go with Françoise. But the team was just so thrilled, they wouldn't let go. And although 009 and 003 were sitting right next to each other, they did not speak, as if the rest of the team were hogging him. He would sneak an occasional glance at her and would sometimes catch her eyes but she just seemed to blush and turn away. The team seem to notice the somewhat tension between the two but kept their comments to themselves.

But, of course, G.B was the one who seemed to have the nerve to point this out and said, smugly, "So, I heard you two were quite cozy before we entered."

He had a cheesy grin on his face and his sentence made Françoise glow again. Joe felt his own face burn and the couple turned their heads toward Dr.Gilmore, suspiciously, knowing he was the only one who saw the two. He shook his head, eyes wide, clearly saying he was not at fault. Françoise stared down at her lap, humiliated. But to reassure her and give her a boost of confidence, Joe grasped her hand under the table and gave her a warm, quick squeeze, causing her to look quickly at him from the corner of her eye, smiling slightly.

" Well," She began, her voice soft and calm, "you're right 007. 009 and myself were in a intimate conversation when Dr. Gilmore interrupted us."

"Huh? Françoise..." Joe said embarrassed, blushing furiously.

She gave Joe a playful yet sensuous wink after noticing his stunned expression. At her gesture, a blush spread across his cheeks, making him feel a rush of delight and pleasure yet embarrassment since it was so open and in front of his comrades.

At her response to his joke, G.B sat surprised and shut his mouth up, clearly not expecting her to respond in such an open way. The rest of the team stayed quiet, holding in their laughter, as if they had not heard a thing. Although this revelation was nothing new since _everyone _in the household knew that Françoise and Joe were quite smitten around each other and had far from friendly feelings for each other. It had been shown clearly in the battle between Joe and 0019 and was obviously shown afterwards. Everyone smiled, amused, and continued to eat silently.

As soon as everyone was done and helped get the table cleaned everyone stood up to leave.

" Want to go play a fair game of pool, lads?" 007 asked, grinning.

" Sure," Albert, Jet, and Pyunma said in unison.

" I'll watch," Chang chirped, happily.

"I will too. But keep in mind, 007 used the word '_fair_' so no bickering or accusations of cheating," Geronimo said, saying this primarily to 002 as his penetrating eyes rested on the aggressive youth.

Glaring, 002 gave a loud, "Humph!"

The group of men went off to the game room and the bickering faded slowly leaving Joe and Françoise alone again with only Dr. Gilmore.

Taking the cue, he said softly, "003, do you mind taking 001 to his crib? He has fallen asleep again. He has to recover the energy he used during the encounter with 0019."

"Of course, doctor," Françoise said, gently taking the tiny pudgy infant in her slender arms.

" Thank you, Françoise, "he said fondly, giving a final smile at the couple. He couldn't help but smile at the picture of 003 and 009 together, again looking like a sweet newlywed couple with a new born baby. Smiling, he left the dining room, leaving them alone.

" He seemed quite cheerful," Françoise commented, smiling as she walked towards their room, Joe following behind.

" I don't find it strange. He finally looks at ease after the ordeal with 0019. And especially since you are back," Joe said, his voice soft and warm, sending thrills down her spine.

" Joe," She said sweetly, smiling. Her smile made Joe grin, making his heart melt.

_Gosh_, he thought, _she sure is something. How does she do it? How does she invoke so many feelings in me like that?_

Joe found himself day dreaming about the object of his affection, fantasying about her, his thought toward her were anything but innocent nor friendly. He felt himself being attracted to her even more, feeling lured into some sort of spell. He felt what was left of his humanity react in a very manly way. He shock his head, blushing.

_Control yourself, Shimamura, _scolding himself in his head.

Joe opened the door for them and they stepped in the bright room. Tenderly, Françoise placed baby Ivan in the blue crib, tucking him in with his small blue afghan. For a minute she stared at the normal looking baby, Joe standing behind her doing the same thing.

" He looks so...peaceful," She said, softly, stroking Ivan's forehead.

" He does," He nodded and asked, "You really adore him, don't you Françoise?"

She noticed with somewhat pleasure that Joe's voice was full of baby jealousy. A small smile was on her face as she looked up at Joe's cinnamon eyes.

" Yes, he's like my own," She said, warmly.

She sighed, about to head out the room when something caught her eye. It was the poster that had hypnotized her and was the subject of all her troubles and nightmares. She noticed that the ballerina was in the position she was when she received the poster, although the figure seem farther from the end of the cliff. She walked towards it, in a trance, stroking it. Joe noticed this and walked over to her and placed a hand on her slender shoulder.

" Françoise," He said, softly, "may I remove it?"

As her tropical orbs welled with tears she said, "I don't know..."

" Françoise, this thing is haunting you ever since you got it. I don't want the past to trouble you anymore," He reasoned, rubbing her shoulder.

A crystalline tear escaped from the corner of her eye as she nodded, " Please."

After wiping her tear, he ripped the poster off, amazed that it had went from paint to a normal paper poster again. Crumbling it, he tossed in to the garbage can, sighing. She sighed in relief, feeling a weight being taken off her shoulders.

" Oh Joe," She said, her voice full of awe, "Thank you. You've always cared for me, always."

She wrapped an arm around his waist and placed a hand on his broad chest as he wrapped an arms around her tiny waist and placed a hand on her back.

"It's always my pleasure to help you and keep you out of harm. I'll always care for you and be here for you, Françoise. As long as I'm alive, I vow I'll keep you safe," He whispered in her ear, softly.

Françoise was filled with warmth and she felt something she never felt before. Something that made her feel happy and made her feel like she was floating in the air, a feeling she couldn't describe very well in words. She was sure it was love, something she never really experienced with anyone but Joe. They separated slightly, so they could stare into each other's eyes, deeply; Him in her innocent aquamarine eyes and she in his deep, crimson orbs. Closing them, they began to move towards each other's lips...

A loud wolf whistle made them separate from their embrace as 007 said, arrogantly, "Good thing I came in here when I did."

Joe glared at the British man that grinned mischievously. Joe felt his face burn and turned his head to see Françoise blushing furiously, her head lowered, again feeling humiliated and disappointed that 007 had come to interrupt them.

" You have a lot of nerve, 007!" Joe said, eyes narrowed.

" Hah, take it easy pal! I didn't mean to walk in on you guys," 007 said, holding his laughter.

" Then the least you could do is knock!" Françoise said, regaining her voice. There was a hint of annoyance and disappointment in her voice that made Joe feel pleasure in his heart.

" I apologize, my fair lady but this usually well mannered young man had a naughty look in his eyes when-"

" 007, why have you come here?" Joe asked impatiently, glaring.

G.B chuckled, "Well, the team was wondering if you wish to play a good game of pool, lad."

It made Joe feel anger, for some reason, that G.B interrupted their intimate moment, a moment where he could have finally captured her lips in his, just for something as stupid as this.

" No, I'm busy-" He was cut short when Françoise placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

" Later, Joe, I promise," She muttered just loud enough for him to hear. There was something very provocative in her ocean blue eyes and in her sweet voice that send a feeling that felt like shocks of electricity through his being. He was overwhelmed by desire and the scent of roses. For a minute he breathed the sweet scent of roses and fought the urge to just grab her, hold her, kiss her, feel her body against his until he realized that G.B was still standing there quite amused.

" Fine," he said, sighing. Françoise smiled and took advantage of G.B turning his back to them and quickly pressed her lips against his soft cheek. Joe was surprised by the gesture of affection but smiled warmly.

"Françoise..." He muttered, tenderly. He held her hand in his and kissed her scented wrist and let go and followed G.B out of her room. When he was out of her room, he turned his head to take one last look at her and she just gave him the same playful wink, smiling and he smiled too and followed G.B to the game room anticipating to see her again...

_Why?_

_Why? He kept on asking himself._

_How could I lose? I let my Father down. I let everyone down. Everyone involved in this organization is disappointed. All their effort. _

_Everything they did went down the drain._

_And now they are the ones to pay. _

_With their lives..._

_Why? _

_Why me?_

_I feel... I feel like I'm in a dark hallway and I can't get out. Why do I hear voices? What are all of these sounds? And these lights?_

_Where am I?_

_Am I dead?_

_Am I in Hell?_

_Heaven is not dark and hot like this. I must be in Hell..._

_This is what I deserve. _

_I deserve to be here._

_I've done too much..._

_I let my love for my Françoise go too far._

_Oh Françoise..._

_She'll never love me. She will never look at me with that warmth and love in those beautiful cerulean eyes of hers. She belongs to 009..._

_009..._

_Things would've been easier without you. _

_Dammit, I could have had Françoise sooner!_

_You were very determined when you showed up to fight me. I was taken aback slightly when I saw you, 009. I could feel your rage. It was intense. Your eyes were more crimson than ever. Your eyes were narrowed and your teeth were grit and your hands formed tight fists, so tight that I thought your veins were going to pop out of your skin. _

_You fought hard and never gave up. Although I thought you were foolish, I can't lie. I also thought what you did for Françoise and risking your life was very admirable. Your love for Françoise was clearly displayed. I don't know if I can ever love like that but I just can't help but feel this way for Françoise Arnoul._

_I was amazed when I first saw Françoise. I remember how I saw her for the first time..._

_Flashback-_

_I was casually walking through the hallways in the then Black Ghost head quarters when I heard my Father's voice come from one of the meetings rooms . I noticed that the door wasn't completely closed so I just stood there and eavesdropped. I squinted slightly and saw my Father and other dark figures sitting around a large round table._

" _Any questions?" His Father asked._

" _Yes, I have one," A female voice said._

" _Yes, Miss?" His Father said._

" _I am a bit concerned about buying your 'products' you see. My company has always bought your weapons but never have received them, always getting the same excuse. It's always that the 00 Cyborgs have done something with them. Are you planning to eliminate these pests?" She asked, her voice strong, almost not sounding feminine._

_There was silence as his Father thought and he replied, "Yes, my dear, but that task isn't as simple as it sounds but of course, it isn't impossible. As we speak, my scientist are trying to come up with yet another plan to bring these pests down."_

" _Who are these 00 Cyborgs?" A man's deep voice asked._

" _Let me demonstrate," His Father said, showing images of the 00 Cyborgs from a projector. "These are the 00 Cyborgs, the cause of all your troubles."_

_Angry mumbles were heard and I was about to leave, already knowing the whole situation with the Cyborgs but the image of the most dazzling women I'd ever seen was shown on the screen. She had hair that was the color of gold, eyes that resembled the sparkling ocean, and radiant ivory skin. She was smiling and looked so radiant and she was probably the most beautiful creature I'd ever let my eyes fall upon. I guess it was love at first sight._

" _Schon ( BTW: I'm studying German in school, which is a high school class for high school credit, and 'schon' means pretty or beautiful in German but the 'o' is supposed to have two small dots above it, otherwise it would mean 'alright' and not pretty) ," A German man said amazed._

" _Yes, 003 is a gorgeous creature but don't let her beauty fool you. She has very advanced abilities and she's basically a human radar. She can see and hear things an ordinary person wouldn't be able to. She was basically made to be an ultimate spy," His Father explained._

_My eyes were glued on the image of the beautiful women with golden hair and blue green eyes, my heart pounding, my cheeks burning. I was disappointed when the picture changed to a tan skinned young man with chestnut hair, who I later found out was 009, replacing the girl that quickly stole my heart..._

_End of Flashback._

_Oh 003._

_I'd do anything to see you again...   
_

_Someday..._

_Someday..._

" One, two, three, CLEAR!" A scientist said, sending volts of electricity to the limp body on the bed.

" He's not responding!" A women next to him said, worriedly glancing at the heart monitor.

" Okay, I'll try again. One, two, three, CLEAR!" He said again, sending more volts to the young man, who didn't move a bit.

" What are we going to do! If we don't wake him up, we'll be the next ones dead! Scarl doesn't accept failure, especially when it concerns his son!" The lady said, worriedly. Her dark brown eyes stared at the elderly man with pale blue eyes and wrinkled white skin.

He nodded, "One more time."

" Okay," The tan skinned women replied, nodding.

" One, two, three, CLEAR!" This time the limp form of 0019 moved and his violet eyes opened slowly, his body regaining the heat of life and moved his aching body slightly, with a wince.

" Success!" As soon as the man said this, the doors to the large infirmary were opened to reveal Scarl. The first thing Scarl did was hug the weak 0019, in spite of himself.

" My son, you are alive! I am relieved that you lived through your ordeal with 009," Scarl said, his voice turning dark as he used the name of all his troubles.

" Uh huh," 0019 said, weakly, "I'm so sorry Father..."

" What ever do you mean?" Scarl asked, pulling away from the embrace but still had his hands over his son's shoulders.

" For failing. For letting you down. For letting the Black Ghost Organization down. For letting 009 be victor. I apologize for my foolishness," He said, softly, lowering his head, " And of course, for letting my feelings for Françoise get in the way of your plan."

" It's alright, I understand. You don't need to worry, my son," Scarl said, making 0019 stare at him surprised, "You will have your revenge my son, you'll have the girl as your mistress, and more importantly, kill the 00 Cyborgs, especially 009."

A smirk grew on 0019's attractive face as he said, darkly, "I will, Father, I will."

Françoise was standing on a cliff, watching the sea from above. The sun was beginning to set and it reflected upon the shimmering blue water, the palm trees moving slowly to the direction the cold breeze went. She looked back and smiled, as she heard an argument between her team mates from the beach house. She laughed softly, closing her eyes that matched the color of the ocean, enjoying the scent of both her fine rose perfume and the serene smell of the salty water before her, that stretched endlessly over the horizon.

She pushed her pink, flowery sun dress down, the wind blowing it up slightly since it was both short and had two layers of ruffles on the end. She pulled up one of her spaghetti straps up that had been hanging off her shoulder. She sighed, her eyes captivated by the beauty of the sun setting over the ocean.

_This cliff brings so many memories,_ she thought, putting her slender hand over her chest. Her eyes remained closed, as she heard the sound of seagulls fly above her. The sun made her skin look very radiant and made it look as if it were sparkling. She sighed again.

" How amazing," She said, "that this beauty before me, the calm yet fierce ocean, had been a sort of decoy in all of this for me to fall into 0019's scheme. My curiosity and the attraction I have for beauty and tranquility led me to all of this and it was my fault for all these troubles among the beach house. I was so foolish."

She was surprised to hear a calm, familiar voice say, "No, you are all wrong, Françoise."

She smiled, as she turned to face the attractive man before her, making her feel butterflies in her stomach. She welcomed him with a tender peck on his cheek and took a few steps away from him, as he smiled warmly at her.

" Nice for you to join me, Joe Shimamura," She said, her voice sweeter than ever. He felt his heart jump as he stared at her, warmly.

" It's my pleasure Françoise Arnoul," Joe said, happily. She giggled, her cheeks glowing.

" Joe, I thought you and the men were playing pool," She said, smiling.

He grinned, shaking his head, "You heard the discussion that went on between Jet, Albert, and G.B, right? Well, soon the rest of the guys joined the argument and I couldn't bare it any longer. So I just left, unnoticed."

Her eyes glistened in the sun, amused, "Oh Joe, why?"

He replied, shyly, "I was hoping to escape from G.B and all those annoying interruptions so I could join you, Françoise."

He said her name so tenderly, with so much love, that she thought she would just melt and dissolve in the ocean below her.

" Joe, come here," She said, sweetly.

She stood almost at the end of the cliff and she turned her back to him as he walked towards her and stood behind her. She held his hands and brought them to her waist. He smiled lovingly and wrapped his muscular arms tighter around her. She placed her hands on his and they stood there together, admiring the sunset over the gorgeous ocean.

" The sunset is so beautiful, Joe," She said, softly.

" Yes it is but you are even more beautiful, Françoise," He said, his eyes focused on the lovely blonde in his arms.

" I'm not even pretty. I'm just a product, a weapon, with an appealing surface," She said, modestly, although her voice sounded slightly bitter.

" Don't be silly, Françoise. You're more human than me or the rest of the guys. You are a beautiful, graceful girl with all the qualities a man wants in a women. To me, you are perfect and beautiful in every way possible, 003," he said, taking a hold of her shoulders and turning her slightly so he could look into her eyes.

" But sometimes I wonder if I even deserve to have someone as wonderful and handsome as you, Joe. I honestly don't deserve you. A _true_ women would just love to have someone as sweet and loyal as yourself. I just can't help but think that maybe I was never meant to love, nevertheless be loved," She said, sadly, as she lowered her head.

His heart felt pain for her and he wasn't sure what to say. He lifted her chin with his finger so he could meet her gaze. Her tropic orbs had a hint of pain and sadness in them and he was determined to make that pain disappear from the lovely ballerina's eyes.

" Françoise, I'm the one that doesn't deserve you! I grew up thinking that I was never loved and would never be loved but that all changed when I met you. For once in my life I feel like I really belong and that I can have something I can call mine. But I don't know if I'll ever be able to offer you what any other man can have to offer to a women like you. So tell me Françoise, what can I do to make you happy? What can I give you?" He asked, softly. His words made tears form in her eyes and now it was her turn to comfort him.

She smiled weakly, crystalline tears escaping her aquamarine eyes, " Joe, all I ever wanted was to be loved and as long as you truly love me and give me your heart then you can have me! You can have my heart, my love, and everything I have. I just love you so much, Joe."

" Oh Françoise, you already knew I loved you and cared for you and you were always the sole keeper of my heart since the beginning. Françoise, I've loved you all along and I would want nothing more than to be the keeper of your own kind heart."

"Joe..." She whispered, feeling dazed. She said his name with so much desire and love that he lost all control. The desire to share a kiss with her was put aside long enough.

They were so close, their lips only two inches apart as their bodies pressed against each other. Her hand rested on his broad chest as she placed her other hand on his shoulder, her eyes locked with his as he held her waist with one hand and his other hand holding her back. Their breath mingled and their eyes closed as their lips drew nearer until they were finally sharing their anticipated kiss.

Her head spun and the feeling of his lips against hers was so pleasing and felt better then all the other kisses they had ever shared before. She gently opened her mouth, allowing entrance to his tongue. He gladly joined her tongue and caressed her tongue softly with his. Her face burned and her body became numb in his. She moaned in approval and pulled him closer to her. She felt like she would melt into his arms and she never wanted it to end.

Joe couldn't believe how sweet her mouth and lips tasted. It was incredibly. She kissed him with so much intensity and desire and he responded with just as much ardor and eagerness. He drank the sweetness she stored behind those perfect full lips. He teased her slightly by removing his lips from hers and he began to plant soft kisses on her long, slender neck. A gentle moan escaped her lips again as she whispered his name again and again, her long, elegant fingers going through his unruly mahogany hair. He kissed her neck several times and planted kisses on her bare shoulder and collar bone that felt like soft butterflies landing on her skin until he again locked lips with her.

Joe realized that this was the first kiss between them that hadn't been spoiled by someone or something. He remembered that his first kiss with her was in the Dolphin and it was ruined because soon 0019 came in and almost took her away. And there had been an almost kiss before that when he cradled her in his arms the day she had gotten the poster and she was so distressed that no one would believe her words. That was a disappointment since her lips only brushed his own. He also vaguely remembered kissing Françoise after beating 0019 and before he fainted. But this kiss was the best and the most memorable.

They savored each other for several minutes, the heat rising between the two, their passion bursting from deep inside them. They gently pulled away from their kiss, their lungs begging for air but still remaining in the embrace. Their eyes opened and their eyes were only focused on each other. Joe caressed her cheek with the side of his hand, his eyes staring warmly at her. Her lips curled into a smile and her cheeks glowed. Joe never remembered seeing her look so beautiful. There was something different about her. Her cheeks glowed, her eyes had a twinkle in them and somehow seemed more bright and a very pretty shade of blue and green. Her skin, like her eyes, sparkled and her smile seemed to look happier and wider.

She blushed when she noticed that Joe did nothing but stare at her and said, shyly, "Joe, why do you look at me like that? You're making me blush..."

" You're so beautiful Françoise," He said under his breath, "you're breathtaking."

" Oh Joe," She blushed and lowered her head, shyly. " I'm not _that_ pretty at all..."

" Françoise, you never cease to amaze me," She looked up surprised and he continued, "Your too modest. But did know that you always seem to look pretty no matter what? Even when your eyes, hair, and skin started getting paler, you seemed to look even prettier. But now you're positively gorgeous."

" Joe, you're just saying that since you like me," She said grinning, playing with her fingers.

Joe shook his head, "I don't like you. I love _you. _And this isn't something new. I always thought you were the prettiest thing I'd ever seen since I first laid eyes on you when I joined the team. My eyes were glued on you when we were in the cave and you were feeding 001."

She looked amused as she said, "And what were you thinking when you stared at me?"

" Well, I was thinking about how I ended up here and who we were fighting against. And then my eyes fell on you and I thought 'who would hurt this girl?' and I was just thinking about that until we were attacked," He said, blushing. "It just seemed so unreal that Black Ghost would do this kind of thing to someone so pretty."

She smiled and kissed his neck, tenderly. He felt his face burn as she did so. She pulled back and smiled when she saw him blushing furiously.

" Joe, lets sit down and watch the rest of the sunset with me," She said, smiling.

Half of the sun was already down, looking as if it had sunken in the deep water in the ocean. Joe nodded and sat down on the soft green grass, his legs crossed. Françoise sat on his lap as he wrapped her waist with his arms.

" Joe?" She said, as she placed her hands on top of his own.

He twined his fingers with hers and replied, "Yes, Françoise?"

She lowered her head as she asked, "Joe do you think that that was the last of 0019?"

He paused as he thought. It was never a sure thing if they had seen the last of 0019 or Black Ghost in general. But her eyes seemed so hopeful he just wanted to soothe her and say he'll never come back but now that their friendship had become more and blossomed into a relationship, he could not lie to her no more. He loved her and wanted to be honest with her.

" I honestly don't know Françoise. I really hope we have though," He said, thoughtfully. She threw her golden head back so she could look at him.

" Me too," She said, eyes sparkling.

He leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips ( Kind of like the kiss between Tobey Maguire and Kirsten Dunst in Spider-Man one and two).Her hands went up and touched his cheeks softly, making the kiss deeper.

" Joe?"

" Yes, koishii?" Her heart took a leap when he called her 'koishii' and it made her smile. She turned around so she could face him, her eyes glittering. She stared deeply in his eyes and placed her hands on his cheeks, making him blush, as she studied him.

" You really are being honest with everything you say, aren't you Joe?" She said, pleased.

He was slightly taken a back and said, "And you're not?"

" Silly, of course I am! It's that, your eyes... They're so beautiful Joe and I can see honesty in them. I can see pain, sadness yet love and happiness. So many different emotions are put into your gorgeous crimson eyes," She said, softly and he nodded.

" Those are my feelings, Koishii," He said, "My past will haunt me till the day I die and I'll always feel this sadness in my heart but when I think about it, just being here with you, hugging and cuddling, watching another dying die, I feel happy and loved. And you 003, invoke so many new feeling in me from love to happiness. So, Françoise Arnoul, my love, will you be in my future? Will you make my life happy and worth living? Will you be here waiting for me if I ever need to leave? Will you, koishii?"

Her tropical lagoon eyes filled with tears but she replied firmly yet happily, "Of course Joe, I love you and I want to be with you forever and make you happy and someday..."

She trailed off and turned her head blushing and he finished the sentence for her, "Get married."

She lowered her head, the ends of her pink lips curling into a small smile, "Someday, hopefully. But just being here with you, darling, is enough for me. You have filled my heart with joy, 009."

" And you mine," He said, softly, as he caressed her cheek.

" I love you Joe Shimamura," She said, tears of joy escaping her pretty eyes.

Joe wiped them away with his thumb, "I love you too, Françoise Arnoul."

As they shared another long passionate kiss, two dark violet eyes stared at them from far away furious.

_Soon you'll be telling me that Françoise and soon you'll kiss me and touch me like that as well. As for 009, I'll make you regret ever having these feelings for Françoise, you'll pay. Soon..._

**END...FOR NOW**

_Wow this is a very long chapter. It took me like two or more weeks to finish it! LOL, but it's done! I want to apologize for leaving you in that cliffie for SO long! I'm sorry! It's that, not many of you know besides Katherine and I think Vanessa and Jen know but well my Mother passed away about six months ago and that's why I've been gone. Originally I wasn't going to continue writing but I couldn't do that. I love writing fics, like a passion, and reading all of your reviews and without knowing it, you guys have been a support to me and have healed my inner demons sort to speak._

_But I have good and bad news. I'll continue writing this trilogy ( It won't be easy!) but I won't continue Summer Passions since after reading it I felt humiliated that I ever wrote something so stupid with no plot whatsoever and many sorry excuses for humor and romance. And if I see that people do want me to continue it, I'll have to re write it from the start. Sorry!_

_**Also here are my plans for future Cyborg 009 fics:**_

_**A Special For You:** I'm already working on this fic and it's really a special for YOU! It includes **two** surprise 009/003 fics and I'm sure you guys will like it! **PG13**._

_**A Painful Past Fanfiction Two: Ice**: The sequel to this fic and will have many new surprises but it's really not going to be anything like Caroline B. Cooney's book **Snow** since I don't even remember the plot to that book! LOL! But I promise to start on it in about two or three months so I could write a summary for each chapter ( There will be more chapters in this one!) and plan everything out carefully so it will be just as good ( even better!) than the first. **PG13** just to be safe!_

_**Taken: A Story of Losing and Finding True Love ( The title may change):** I have been thinking about this fic a lot lately. The idea for this story came when I was in Texas for the summer. I thought it would be good and emotional and different to many fics. Basically, it's like a year after the Cyborgs finally beat Black Ghost and there has been no word from him. So everyone goes back to their own country and after much thinking, Françoise also goes to France leaving a rather heart broken Joe behind. Everything went off smoothly and she lives happily with a job and has her own small condo but one day after work, she goes through a shortcut in a dark alley, wanting to get home soon since it was already late. But on the way she meets a drunk man that harasses her and rapes her ( Yes, there is going to be strong stuff). She is traumatized and so humiliated and depressed that she doesn't dare to call any of her team mates. Worried after never getting a call for weeks, the team goes to France and try to get her to tell them the truth. Eventually, the team finds out and are outraged and the rest of the story goes by with Françoise trying to get over her fear of men and finding love. 009/003 Of course! **For the strong material, language, and other things it will be rated R** ( I'm surprised too!)._

_**So Who's the Father?: **I know I already wrote this fic a long time ago but I want to rewrite it also since I believe I can do a better job. For those who haven't read it, it takes place in Dr. Gilmore's funeral ( That's one thing I want to rewrite. Now that I have more knowledge on how funeral goes, I think I can be more specific with that) and the team joins for the funeral. It's been months after Joe and Françoise got married but after an incident and a misunderstanding, Françoise leaves Joe, unknown to him that she was pregnant. The story goes on with Joe wanting Françoise to forgive him and go back with him. He is suspicious and puzzled on whether or not the baby in her arms is really his. It's a bittersweet fic with many emotions and I hope to make it even more emotional and specific if I do end up rewriting it in my spare time._

_**Here's some more fics for different categories:**_

_**Upside Down:**_

_**Category/ Rating: **Harry Potter; **PG13 for Language and Strong Material.**_

_This story has also been on my mind for a very long time and I've only got a bit of the beginning down but I hope to be able to write it since Harry Potter is another interest of mine. Basically, it's about 17 year Hermione and she's having trouble with her life and her final year at Hogwarts is nothing like she expected. Her parents file for divorce, Ron has become distant and never is around, Harry ( Her love interest in this story. I've always been fond of them both together) is obsessed with Voldemort and seems to be in more danger than before, and a top of that, Malfoy has been acting far too friendly with her ( There always has to be a love triangle LOL). Can Hermione turn her life around before she loses everyone she's ever loved?_

_**Winter Chaos ( I guess you've noticed that I like naming my fics after seasons, LOL. I don't like this title so if you have any suggestions tell me!):**_

_**Category/Rating: **Teen Titans ( I'm a dork, I watch all these kid cartoons); **PG13 just to be safe.**_

_I've been wanting to write a Teen Titan fic for a while and I can't help but like the cartoon! I've noticed that Starfire and Robin are quite affectionate and caring towards each other and that's all I need to start a new romance fic! The plot is not clear for this fic but I'm sure I'll think about it soon! But I think I'll release this in November, that way it could be winter!_

_**My Crimson Eyed Beauty ( Title will DEFINETLY change):**_

_**Category/Rating: **Digimon; **PG13 for possible Language.**_

_After my first one shot, people have not stopped telling me that they want me to write another Taiora ( Tai and Sora) fic. So now thanks to the popular demand, I will write a Taiora with a slight Sorato in it, just to make it a more juicy romance with a love triangle. The story is simple with normal boy issues in it and High School pressure, from peer pressure to strong stuff like drugs and um, well sex ( I will NOT write a lemon. I've only done it once and I regret it to the day). It's just about sixteen year old Sora having to chose between who she really loves, her longtime crush and suitor Tai or pretty boy Matt who always seems to compete for her love. Can she get through high school and chose the right guy?_

_So those are my plans for future fics. I hope I can find time to write them all. They all seem worth the time anyway. Well, I also wanted to write a Rurouni Kenshin fic but since there's so much fighting ( I suck at writing fight scenes) and there's still a lot of the series I'm not very familiar with yet. Though Kenshin is one of my favorite animes, next to Cyborg 009. My friend also let me borrow her sister's Kenshin DVD and it was so sad! I cried every time! It's called Reflections I think and it's about an older Kaoru waiting for her husband and love, Kenshin, who's been gone for so long and while she waits, you see clips of different times of her life. The ending is VERY bittersweet yet I liked it anyway! I'm hoping to see the one with Tomoe ( Samurai X or something) and about Kenshin's past before meeting Kaoru and everyone._

_I've also noticed that while I was gone, many people have written excellent fics. I want to comment about GoldAngel2's fic ( Which I loved by the way, Angela). It was excellent and like always, she wrote another masterpiece, with an awesome plot and uses her impeccable grammar. I must admit that many of the words I used on this chapter came from not only her most recent fic but also the ones before. If you haven't read it, you should check it out. And anything by my dear friends, Lil Rose Angel, Sorrowful, and Wicked Enough, is fantastic and never disappointing. There's also this new one by Mariangela called **Too Lost in You **which is also real good and I have enjoyed reading. Lots of new good stories on the C009 section although no offense to many writers who happen to write these kind of fics, but I'm disgusted that many 009/002 and other weird fics have come out of nowhere! I respect my fellow writers but I just can't help but be appalled by these kind of fics. Also too many Mary Sues for my liking! Oh well..._

_Well, I only got one more important thing to say. I want to thank you all for your support and reviews and for being loyal readers! You guys are great! I wish I could thank you personally but I just want to thank ANYONE that took the time to read my fic and for reviewing. I love you all and hope the best for you all! I'll try not to disappoint you with the sequel of this fic and please wait patiently for my next fic!_

_Love Always,_

_Sweet Dark Angel 009_

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
